Por siempre obsesión
by 0Rei-Zero0
Summary: En lo que nunca creyó era que la palabra oscuridad podía tener más de un significado, y ese otro significado no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora deberá aprender a convivir con esa oscuridad, que será la constante en su nueva vida. RoyxEd
1. Prologue

**NdA:** ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin escribir nada nuevo. He aquí una nueva de mis creaciones, plasmada en un fic luego de que la idea divagara por un tiempo en mi cabeza. Espero que les guste, esto es sólo el comienzo, véase lo que se llama prólogo.

Antes que nada:

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de la genial autora Hiromu Arakawa. Yo no recibo ningún beneficio económico por esto, sólo el placer de escribirlo.

**Rating:** es rating **T** pero sólo será al principio, luego se cambiará al **M. **Esto es en caso de que más adelante la historia no figure al buscarla, no es porque desapareció, sino que se trasladó.

Para que se entienda mejor, por las dudas aclaro:_ —_Conversación. _—_descripción_—_. _flash back _"pensamientos"

No puedo dar muchos detalles sino arruinaría la trama, pero debo aclarar que es una historia que involucra: Fantasía, drama y romance. En lo que respecta a fantasía habrá bastante, o más bien lo que se considera en la clasificación como supernatural. También he tomado como guía un libro muy conocido y una película. Ya en los próximos capítulos daré más detalles, sino arruinaré el momento (?).

Creo que está de más decirlo, pero igual lo escribo: la pareja protagonista es, ni más ni menos RoyxEdward.

En fin, sin mas preámbulos, que ya me extendí bastante, vayamos a la historia.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Prólogo**_  
><em>

_—Te gusta, ¿no es así?_

_—¡Claro que no, Al!_

_—Pues a mi me parece que sí. No ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche, y tú tampoco te has quedado atrás. _—_suprimió una risita al ver el potente sonrojo que se esparció por el rostro de su hermano_—_.  
><em>

_—Eso no es cierto. Además es demasiado viejo. —miró a su lado para ver que en ese momento quién lo acompañaba hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada—. ¡Ya deja de reírte, Alphonse Elric!_

_No le pasó por alto que su nombre haya sido mencionado completo, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle pícaramente._

_—No seas aguafiestas Ed. Sabes que te gusta, y sabes que yo sé que te gusta. Y también sé que no te molestan los hombres mayores, al contrario. ¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo ve y háblale._

_—Te he dicho que no._

_Pero como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento a su hermano, el apuesto hombre de cabello negro cambió sutilmente su dirección para encaminarse hacia ellos._

_—Te deseo suerte. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Cuando quiso girar para encararlo, Alphonse había desaparecido. ¡Maldición! Ya hablaría con él cuando llegaran a casa._

_—Disculpa, ¿Me concederías esta pieza?_

_Los hermosos y dorados ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos cuando volteó para quedar frente a aquel hombre que se había pasado toda la noche observándolo._

_—C-claro, por qué no.._

_A lo lejos, el menor de los hermanos observaba a la pareja bailar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro._

* * *

><p><em>Los rayos brillantes del sol que se colaban por la ventana anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, hicieron que el rubio que se encontraba enfrascado en su lectura levantara la vista del enorme libro que sostenía entre sus manos, y se desperezara lentamente.<em>

_Otra vez se había quedado toda la noche estudiando, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se levantó para estirar sus músculos agarrotados, y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Muy pronto llegaría el momento en que deberá elegir la ropa adecuada para presentarse a su primera cita esa noche. Estaba muy emocionado y nervioso._

* * *

><p><em>—¡Ya estoy harto de esto! —exclamó—. ¡Lo único que haces es trabajar, trabajar y trabajar! ¿Qué lugar ocupo yo en tu vida?<em>

_—Ya te lo he dicho Ed, es complica..._

_—¡Y un demonio! ¿No tienes alguna excusa mejor?—cerró los ojos un momento y se frotó la nariz con su dedo índice—. Si ya no quieres continuar con esto, es mejor que lo digas, tantas excusas me están sacando de quicio._

_—Edward, yo…—suspiró derrotado y se levantó del cómodo sofá que se hallaba frente al rubio para dirigirse hacia la ventana observando la luna con una expresión triste en el rostro_.__

_Ahí estaba otra vez. Las no palabras. Los silencios. El despertarse solo todas las mañanas sin saber por qué nunca se quedaba a su lado. La excusa del trabajo ya no era creíble. Contempló al hombre de cabellos azabache que le daba la espalda mientras observaba la noche. La situación ya no se podía mantener._

* * *

><p><em>Corría desesperado por las callejuelas de Central, asustado y asombrado a la vez. No podía entender el motivo de aquellas explosiones. Y mucho menos la cantidad de hombres sospechosos que se presentaron frente a él y su pareja.<em>

_Todo fue tan rápido. Los rodearon mientras susurraban unas palabras ininteligibles que sólo su compañero parecía escuchar y comprender. Risas sarcásticas, armas blancas, explosiones que no sabía de dónde salían, y un grito potente y claro por parte de Roy._

_—¡Edward corre! ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos! ¡Corre y escóndete!_

_Y así lo hizo. A lo lejos escuchó su último grito advirtiéndole que no volteara hacia atrás ni intentara regresar por él._

_Cansado, se refugió en un callejón aparentemente abandonado. Se concentró en volver a recuperar el aliento, y recomponerse del susto, que sin embargo sólo ocasionó que fuera reemplazado por angustia y preocupación. ¿Cómo estaría Roy? ¿Esos sujetos le habrán hecho daño? Todas esas preguntas sin respuesta lo estaban matando, y la ansiedad comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro._

_No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Un pequeño ruido a su derecha lo sacó de su estado, para comprobar que un tipo que no conocía lo estaba mirando de una manera fiera con una sonrisa burlona impregnada en su rostro._

_—Aquí estás, pequeño._

_Con horror, Edward vio como de su sonrisa perversa destellaban sus blanquecinos dientes, anormalmente grandes, con dos enormes y afilados colmillos resaltando por sobre los demás._

_Y lo último que vio antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia, fue sangre. Sangre y fuego, acompañados por unos gritos desgarradores y unas carcajadas prepotentes._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría saber sus opiniones^^ ¡Nos vemos!<em><br>_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 1: Firme sospecha**

Despertó en una habitación de aspecto antiguo, en una amplia cama de dos plazas, vestido con la misma ropa de la noche en que su último recuerdo registrado le indicó, con los brazos separados y atados a la cabecera de la cama.

El dolor de su cuerpo era casi insoportable, así como su debilidad. No tenía idea en donde se hallaba, mucho menos que día era y porqué aún estaba con vida después de esa terrible noche.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban, luego el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y cuando enfocó la vista en el recién llegado, su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Roy! ¡Estás aquí, has venido a salvarme!

El aludido sólo se giró levemente para contemplarlo, y fue entonces que Edward se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Le observó acercarse a la cama para tomar asiento en el borde y luego suspirar, como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos y a su vez meditando las palabras que le diría.

Aprovechando esos segundos de cavilaciones por parte del hombre de cabello negro, Edward realizó un severo escrutinio de su amante, cada vez más convencido de que no quería saber la verdad. Notó la palidez extrema de su ya de por sí blanquecina piel, así como su extraño atuendo, que parecía de otra época.

Cuando Roy lo encaró, supo inmediatamente que nada de lo que saliera de aquellos labios le iba a gustar.

—Perdiste mucha sangre, y pude salvarte por poco. Sin embargo, sólo es cuestión de horas para que la ponzoña se expanda hacia tu corazón y te mate. Puedo ofrecerte dos opciones, de las cuales sé que ninguna va a agradarte. También contestaré a tus preguntas de ser necesario.

El rubio estaba perplejo, más por el tono frío e impersonal usado por su pareja, -si es que todavía lo eran- que terminó por acabar con la leve esperanza del joven. Aún sin entender, Edward se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Ponzoña?

Roy apretó los dientes, tensándose más aún de lo que ya estaba.

—Sí, la de ese sujeto.

No sin esfuerzo, Edward comprendió que se estaba refiriendo al tipo del callejón.

—¿Qué fue de él?

—Eso no es lo importante ahora.

El tono lúgubre de Roy destilaba un odio profundo cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.

—Sabes que no estoy entendiendo nada Roy, asique explícate.

No sabía si arrepentirse o no de lo que había dicho.

El rostro terrorífico y los ojos tan negros como la noche, se endurecieron al oír sus palabras. Roy giró para encararlo, y mirándolo fijamente sonrió. De una manera espantosa. Mostrando todos sus dientes. Y mostrando también, esos horribles colmillos que terminaron por confirmar que no había alucinado la noche anterior.

Cuando la comprensión llegó al rubio, lágrimas de miedo, impotencia y tristeza surcaron su rostro. Lloró con amargura mientras su compañero lo único que hacía era seguir mirándolo fríamente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, primer capi algo cortito, creo que hasta más corto que el mismo prólogo jajaja. Pero los renglones van a ir en aumento con el transcurso de la historia. Mientras, espero que este comienzo les haya gustado, prometo que no voy a ser tan convencional con la historia, sino que utilizaré en lo posible todo lo que me otorgue mi imaginación.<br>Me alegraría mucho recibir algún review, para bien o para mal (siempre con respeto, claro está)

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 2: Decisión  
><strong>

Dos opciones.

Ninguna le gustaba para nada, tal y como le había dicho Roy.  
>¿Morir como un simple humano, sin saber absolutamente nada de la vida a tan corta edad o convertirse en ese ser de las sombras, en ese monstruo?<p>

Suspiró profundamente. El tiempo se le estaba acabando. No quería elegir. Lo único que deseaba con todo su corazón era que todo aquello sólo se tratase de una pesadilla de la cual de un momento a otro despertaría. Pero su inteligente cerebro le decía que no. Que era imposible, pero real, sus ojos no lo habían engañado.

¡Por casi seis meses había salido con ese oscuro ser! Eran una pareja común y corriente, entonces:  
>¿Cómo es que había terminado alguien tan inteligente como él en esa situación?<p>

Empezaba a estar seguro y darle la razón a esas frases cursis que hablan de que todo se ve de color rosa cuando alguien se enamora, incapaz de ver los defectos en su pareja, en un acto de adoración permanente.

Miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, sin embargo, el tiempo estaba ya casi extinguido. No le quedaba mucho más de espera.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás seguro, Roy?<p>

—Hoy más que nunca, y lo sabes.

—Ya no será el joven que conociste. Sé que eres consciente de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir a su lado?

—Si no lo has sentido, es imposible de que se pueda explicar.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que esto transformará la vida de todos.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo —suspiró cansadamente para luego emprender su marcha hacia la puerta—, ya me voy, nos vemos después.

El hombre castaño de ojos color miel que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la vida de su amigo, sin poder evitarlo más se vio obligado a intervenir. No quería que Roy sufriera, aun así sus palabras no habían alcanzado a provocar el efecto deseado. Sólo esperaba que todo aquello no fuese un terrible error.

* * *

><p>Cuando Roy entró en la habitación donde se hallaba el rubio, éste ya había tomado una decisión.<p>

—Elijo morir.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero ser un monstruo. No quiero ser como tú.

La tensión que surcó el aire en esos momentos, se vio desplazada por los pasos calmados del hombre de cabellos negros, que se dirigía directamente hacia Edward.

—Hay algo que no te dije, pero tampoco preguntaste —Edward sólo lo miró con aburrimiento—. Si bien mencioné que el veneno que se halla en tu sangre puede matarte, a su vez puedo reemplazarlo, para extirpar todo rastro de ese demonio desagradable, y que al fin puedas ser libre a mi lado.

—¿De qué carajo me estás hablando?

—De que te morderé, succionaré el veneno de ese sujeto, y a la vez te inyectaré mi propio veneno como reemplazo. Beberás de mi sangre, y estarás unido conmigo por toda la eternidad.

Los ojos dorados de Edward se abrieron enormes de sorpresa y miedo, al notar como las pocas fuerzas le abandonaban y caía en un estado de sopor, sintiéndose bajo una especie de hechizo, contra el cual luchaba inútilmente, ya que su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Con palpante terror observó al pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente a su persona.

—No puedo dejarte ir, sé que te di a elegir entre dos opciones, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento Ed.

Acto seguido, lo único que supo el rubio era que nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>Otro capi cortito...pronto serán más renglones.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 3: ¿Nueva vida?  
><strong>

Llevaba ya más de dos horas de pura agonía. Cuando Roy estuvo a punto de resignarse y dejarlo morir en contra de su propia voluntad y cumplir por fin con el deseo del rubio, un susurro lastimero de Edward le pidió que acabara con ello y lo convirtiera. Y Roy así lo hizo, sonriendo internamente por su primer triunfo.

* * *

><p><em>El salón era amplio y estaba muy bien iluminado. Todavía seguía sin comprender cómo es que se había dejado convencer por su hermano menor para asistir a esa aristocrática y aburrida fiesta, en la que abundaban grandes personalidades. <em>

_Edward pudo distinguir a unos cuantos empresarios que se le hicieron bastante conocidos, así como también a muchas mujeres que recordaba haber visto en diversas revistas de moda. Definitivamente, era una fiesta bastante exclusiva, a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que se hallaba en el lugar. Nuevamente se preguntó cómo es que había terminado en un sitio como ese y rodeado de ese tipo de gente._

—_Tampoco es para tanto, ten, esta bebida está deliciosa._

—_Al, ya sabes que no tomo alcohol. Por favor explícame de nuevo porqué es que estamos aquí —Pidió con un gemido de molestia—. No me gusta este lugar._

—_Es nuestra manera de agradecer al ahora Fûhrer, Ed. Él nos ayudó cuando estuvimos en problemas, es lo menos que podíamos hacer. Aceptar su invitación._

—_Si si claro. Ya entendí —Suspiró con cansancio—. Pero apenas tengamos oportunidad, nos largamos._

_Sin embargo, un nuevo entretenimiento visual hizo mucho más soportable aquella tediosa fiesta._

_Un apuesto hombre que reflejaba una edad aproximada de unos treinta y pocos años, hizo acto de presencia junto a una hermosa mujer, que parecía aburrida con la situación de estar en ese lugar, al igual que Edward hasta ese momento, cuyo aburrimiento comenzó a menguar al observar a la pareja recién llegada._

_Se escabulló por los alrededores, utilizando las columnas decorativas como protección de las miradas indiscretas, para entretenerse evaluando y sacando conclusiones sobre todos aquellos que iban arribando al lujoso salón. Hasta que notó como en un par de ocasiones se chocaba sin querer con la mirada de ese hombre de cabellos negros, ahora lejos de la mujer que había llegado con él._

_Un poco desconcertado con el nuevo descubrimiento —y también algo avergonzado— se alejó de su escondite detrás de una columna de mármol para refugiarse en uno de los tantos balcones que brindaban una hermosa vista del jardín de aquella mansión. Esperó un tiempo prudencial para poder sentirse nuevamente seguro, y salió en busca de su hermano menor, que lo había perdido un rato atrás entre la muchedumbre._

_Sin embargo, en la búsqueda de su hermano, se volvió a encontrar un par de veces más con esos ojos negros que no perdían detalle de sus movimientos. Un poco asustado, comenzó a buscar con mayor énfasis, recuperando sus ganas de marcharse nuevamente de allí._

_El hombre apuesto que tenía un porte de alguien con mucha influencia y poder, rechazó el brazo que le tendía la mujer con la que había llegado a la fiesta, rehusándose a bailar con ella._

_Ese acto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, que miraba asombrado el accionar de ese supuesto caballero. Negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando a su hermano._

_Rato después se descubrió a sí mismo mirando de reojo al pelinegro cuando lo tenía cerca o dentro de su campo visual. En algunas ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaban y Edward inconscientemente se sonrojaba y volteaba el rostro, mientras el hombre sonreía imperceptiblemente ante sus reacciones._

_Alphonse no era ningún idiota. A pesar de haberse separado de su hermano mayor casi al comienzo de la velada, notaba como éste hacía enormes esfuerzos por no dirigir sus ojos hacia su nuevo lugar favorito, siendo éste aquel donde se hallaba un hombre bastante guapo, tenía que admitir. Sí, definitivamente a Edward le gustaban los hombres mayores. A pesar de su aspecto aristocrático y su renuencia por todo lo que eso conllevaba, cuando su hermano mayor se interesaba por algo, era muy difícil que se le olvidara o lo dejara pasar como si nada. _

_Queriendo pinchar un poco a su acompañante, y también bastante conforme al ver que aquel hombre parecía más que dispuesto a tener un encuentro cercano con Edward, decidió hacer acto de presencia e intervenir._

—_Te gusta, ¿no es así?_

—_¡Claro que no, Al!_

—_Pues a mí me parece que sí. No ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche, y tú tampoco te has quedado atrás. —Suprimió una risita al ver el potente sonrojo que se esparció por el rostro de su hermano—._

—_Eso no es cierto. Además es demasiado viejo. —Miró a su lado para ver que en ese momento quién lo acompañaba hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada—. ¡Ya deja de reírte, Alphonse Elric!_

_No le pasó por alto que su nombre haya sido mencionado completo, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle pícaramente._

—_No seas aguafiestas Ed. Sabes que te gusta, y sabes que yo sé que te gusta. Y también sé que no te molestan los hombres mayores, al contrario. ¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo ve y háblale._

—_Te he dicho que no._

_Pero como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento a su hermano, el apuesto hombre de cabello negro cambió sutilmente su dirección para encaminarse hacia ellos._

—_Te deseo suerte. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Cuando quiso girar para encararlo, Alphonse había desaparecido. ¡Maldición! Ya hablaría con él cuando llegaran a casa._

—_Disculpa, ¿Me concederías esta pieza?_

_Los hermosos y dorados ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos cuando volteó para quedar frente a aquel hombre que se había pasado toda la noche observándolo._

—_C-claro, por qué no.._

_A lo lejos, el menor de los hermanos observaba a la pareja bailar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro._

_Y entonces todo alrededor de Edward se desvaneció, dejando un enorme vacío en su pecho._

—_¡Alphonse! —Gritó desesperado—_

_Nadie parecía oírlo; una sensación de vértigo y de terror lo invadió, calando en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_Y entonces, despertó._

La habitación en la que había estado cuando todo comenzó era ya un recuerdo lejano. Ahora se encontraba en una mucho más amplia y antigua, pero bastante confortante. Su brusco despertar lo había atontado los primeros minutos, pero rápidamente se había recuperado.

Arropado en la inmensa cama de dos plazas como si se tratase de un niño, Edward se incorporó de los cómodos y suaves almohadones para observar a su alrededor. Todo se veía y sentía bastante extraño. No le costó levantarse, aunque notaba su cuerpo algo cansado. Sin embargo, caminó por la habitación con pasos ágiles y silenciosos.

Se acercó al fino y costoso espejo que se hallaba contra una pared para poder verse a sí mismo, sin saber muy bien con lo que se encontraría cuando viese su reflejo.

Reprimió un escalofrío y miró con incredulidad aquella imagen de sí mismo que le devolvía ese espejo. Su tersa piel bronceada ahora lucía bastante pálida, aún más suave que antes, si es que eso era posible. Sus ojos dorados también seguían ahí, pero su brillo había cambiado. El hermoso y dorado cabello que en ese momento caía libremente por su espalda brillaba tan intensamente como siempre. A simple vista, parecía que nada había cambiado. Pero se sentía diferente, y esos pequeños cambios quizá imperceptibles para aquellos que lo conocían, no lo eran en absoluto para él. Porque lamentablemente a pesar de su dolor, pudo recordar vagamente ese proceso al que fue sometido. Ese proceso que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora.

_Eso._

Un monstruo.

Una bestia sin alma.

Sonrió al espejo. Descubrió que su piel y su cabello no eran los únicos detalles blancos y relucientes que ahora poseía. Sus antes normales dientes, ahora parecían un poco más grandes y afilados. Sobre todo sus colmillos que se perfilaban amenazantes y mortíferos.

Disgustado con su nueva imagen y todo lo que conllevaría esa transformación, se alejó del espejo rumbo a seguir inspeccionando minuciosamente toda la habitación.

* * *

><p>—Te odiará por esto.<p>

—Sí, pero no pude evitarlo Maes. Él es especial.

—Sea o no especial, le has arruinado la vida, y no le has dejado decidir —¿Es que acaso su amigo se había vuelto idiota? Pensó con exasperación—. No te lo perdonará, Roy.

—No me volví ningún idiota Maes —Su espeluznante sonrisa sólo hizo suspirar al castaño de ojos color miel, y con una mirada llena de reproche incluida—. Está bien, lo siento Maes, no volveré a hacerlo.

—Más te vale Mustang. Detesto que me leas la mente y lo sabes. ¿Ya no somos amigos?

—Claro que sí, sólo me estaba asegurando de que no tramaras nada para hacerle algo a Edward, y de paso, fastidiarte. —Un gruñido por parte de Maes lo hizo sonreír—. ¡Te dije que lo siento!

—Como quieras, pero no es gracioso. —A pesar de todo, él también sonrió. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía una sonrisa en su amigo—. Debe ser un chiquillo bastante interesante, si en tan poco tiempo logró atrapar el corazón del gran Roy Mustang.

—Mi corazón y mucho más.

* * *

><p>Escuchó como unos pasos tranquilos se acercaban a la habitación en donde lo habían dejado semiinconsciente la última vez y lo habían arropado. Se giró para recibir al que seguramente sería su ex pareja, para propinarle unas cuantas palabras.<p>

Su voz quedó a medio salir de su garganta cuando para su sorpresa, quién había abierto la puerta no era Roy, sino que otro hombre cuyo aspecto desvelaba la misma estatura y edad. Sin embargo, su postura no era tan sombría como la que portaba Roy cuando se reencontró con él en ese aún desconocido lugar.

—¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?

—Soy Maes Hughes, un amigo de Roy desde hace unos cuantos años. Me encantan tus modales.

El rubio sólo gruñó por lo bajo, sin embargo, el tono utilizado por ese hombre en la palabra años le produjo a Edward un leve escalofrío.

—¿Dónde está Roy? Quiero hablar con él. Ahora.

Su voz salió firme y clara, pero no llegó a intimidar ni un ápice al castaño que se encontraba frente a él.

—Lo sé. También sé lo que te hizo. Intenté detenerlo, pero sabes como es él, tan testarudo..

—Al parecer, hay muchas cosas que desconocía y aún desconozco de ese sujeto. Y sinceramente me arrepiento de haberlo conocido.

—Eso no lo dudo. Lo que te hizo, a mí en tu lugar me parecería igual: imperdonable. Pero antes de amenazarlo, deberías escuchar lo que tiene para decir.

—¡Qué consuelo! —Su tono irónico sólo hizo que Maes levantara una ceja en un claro signo de interrogación—. Encima que me hizo esto, pretendes que lo escuche. ¿Sabes cómo se siente la traición, _Maes?_

Claro que lo sabía. Y la voz trémula con muy apenas contenida ira del pequeño rubio al pronunciar su nombre, por primera vez lo hizo estremecer. Tanto odio no era bueno para nadie. Sobre todo para él mismo. Ni quería pensar qué hubiera pasado si Roy entraba primero en aquella habitación. En su fuero interno se alegró de haberlo convencido de dejarlo entrar antes que él para conocerlo.

—Te sientes dolido y traicionado, es lo normal. Pero enfurecerte y volverte loco no va a servir de nada. El daño no se puede revertir, ahora deberás aprender a convivir con tu nueva situación y aceptar tu destino —Edward continuó observándolo con intenso odio reflejado tanto en su hermoso rostro como en la tensión de su cuerpo—. Todo esto te parece irracional, y tu odio no desaparecerá de un día para el otro, debes serenarte y sobre todo escuchar para saber qué hacer a continuación.

—Vete.

—Lo haré, pero piensa en lo que te dije. No resolverás nada así como estás. Por ahora, estate quieto un rato, que ya pronto Roy vendrá a verte. Y si logras calmarte lo suficiente, podrás obtener más respuestas.

Con esas últimas palabras, Maes salió de la habitación dejando a un Edward bastante enfurecido, confiando en que el tiempo haría mella en él y lo calmaría para su próximo encuentro, desde luego mucho más complicado.

—Sí, definitivamente es un chiquillo bastante interesante. Veremos cómo se le da en esta nueva vida.

Después de todo, si los seres denominados vampiros poseían muchas características, la principal de ellas era la paciencia adquirida tras una longeva existencia.

* * *

><p>¡Buenas! Como lo prometí de a poquito los renglones van aumentando. Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 4: Descubriendo**

Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa enorme y lujosa mansión, sin embargo, sabiéndose conocedor de algunos lugares deshabitados y pasadizos secretos, caminó con confianza por ese corredor solitario, que sin duda lo llevaría a una de las tantas bibliotecas que había en el lugar. Ingresó sin más preámbulos, y se encaminó a la sección que en esa última semana lo había cautivado sobre el nuevo tema que lo involucraba desde hacía ya tres meses, los que se le hicieron mas pasajeros al descubrir que en ese lugar había libros por doquier. Aún así no pudo evitar sentir que esos tres meses realmente fueron eternos.

Bufó cuando pensó en esa última palabra, y arrojó sin cuidado alguno el libro que había estado leyendo esos últimos días sobre la vieja y desvencijada mesa.

—¿Dónde quedó ese amor incondicional por los libros? —dijo una divertida voz a sus espaldas—

Si bien aún era imposible que aprendiera a detectar si alguien estaba cerca de él, pudo distinguir que su inquietud y mal humor se debía a la presencia de esa persona en particular.

—Se fue el día en que me convertí en un monstruo al que no le importa nada —la respuesta salió más como un gruñido, sin embargo supo que había conseguido el efecto deseado—. Mejor expresado, desde que _me convirtieron_.

Sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar el suspiro cansado del hombre que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Giró levemente el rostro para encararlo. Alzó una ceja retadoramente, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada tan cansada como el suspiro anterior.

—Si te molesta mi presencia, sólo dímelo y me marcharé enseguida.

—Claro que me molesta, ¿acaso no se nota? —escupió con ironía—. Estás mal acostumbrándote a esto; que sea capaz de tolerarte un poco cuando estamos en una misma habitación no significa que te quiera a mi lado. Desaparécete por donde viniste.

Y así fue, Roy se marchó tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

* * *

><p>—<em>Siéntate.<em>

_El aludido así lo hizo._

—_No voy a disculparme por lo que hice, ya que no me arrepiento, y considero que esta es la mejor solución que pude conseguir, aunque te parezca injusta._

—_Te encanta decidir sobre los demás, ¿no es así? Ya que lo haces, la próxima vez que vaya al baño te pediré permiso, no sea cosa que tomes represalias después._

—_No es gracioso Edward, te estoy hablando en serio._

—_Y yo también maldito idiota. Ahora, si ya terminaste con tu aburrido sermón, si me disculpas, voy a irme a mi habitación. —detuvo su intento de amague a levantarse cuando una mirada colérica y autoritaria se posó sobre él—_

—_Te dije que te sentaras, y ahí te vas a quedar hasta que te diga que puedas marcharte._

_El rubio maldijo por lo bajo y lo miró con odio esperando ansioso que terminara para largarse de ahí. Todavía seguía un poco sorprendido sobre su propia actitud. Había estado enfurecido quién sabe por cuantas semanas, exigiendo ver a Roy para estrangularlo, sin embargo, una vez que su deseo fue concedido ahora lo único que quería era huir. En el fondo temía que una vez enfrente de esa persona, también debía enfrentarse al hecho irremediable de lo que se había transformado. Y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún no se sentía preparado ni por asomo para asimilarlo._

—_Como te decía, no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada, y aun así me gustaría con el tiempo retomar lo que dejamos atrás. Cambios habrá, eso no se puede negar, pero yo quiero seguir adelante, y ayudarte a ti para que progreses y puedas vivir de ahora en adelante con tus nuevas facultades y debilidades. Quiero estar a tu lado para que conozcas este nuevo mundo, y que te amoldes a él, para poder disfrutar de esta nueva vida._

_Ahí estaba, había soltado el discurso. A medida que iba pronunciando las palabras el escalofrío que recorría a Edward se fue transformando en un leve temblor, que fue aumentando de grado junto con la sorpresa, confusión, asombro y odio de maneras iguales. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. A pesar de todo lo que hizo —de lo cual no estaba para nada arrepentido— el maldito bastardo quería permanecer a su lado como su entrenador personal, y para peor, ¡todavía como su amante! ¿En qué momento el mundo se había vuelto así de loco? Intentó controlar sus temblores respirando profundamente y contando mentalmente hasta diez, pero el dolor y la furia no se lo permitían. _

—_Te has vuelto loco. ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría algo del asesino que lo convirtió en un monstruo? —pegó un salto del sillón en donde estaba sentado como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte, y a grandes zancadas se acercó hasta la puerta—. Inténtalo si quieres, pero de mí no obtendrás nada. ¿Entendiste? ¡Nada! Todo fue una puta mentira, y jamás podré perdonarte de algo como esto, si lo creías, estás muy equivocado. Me arruinaste la vida, ahora yo voy a hacer miserable la tuya —sentenció colérico—_

_Roy sólo observó con su ya característico semblante de pura calma, cómo el rubio azotaba la puerta después de las últimas palabras que dejó flotando en la habitación, y en la mente del pelinegro._

_Suspiró. Definitivamente no iba a ser nada fácil reconquistarlo. Se lo había dicho Maes, pero él ya lo sabía de antemano. Edward tenía un carácter algo complicado, difícil de manejar, terco como una mula. Pero aún y todo lo acontecido seguía sintiéndose tan atraído por él como la primera vez. Sus sentimientos eran reales, y con paciencia, se los transmitiría, cuidaría de él, y lo reconquistaría. Esa era su nueva meta. Y la lograría. Como sea._

Edward se despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado nuevamente dormido en la biblioteca, y esta vez soñando con aquel lejano encuentro de unos pocos meses atrás con el moreno_,_ desde el cual no habían vuelto a tener una plática más larga que esa, siendo la única que en realidad habían tenido, ya que el rubio seguía resentido con Mustang, y no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

De todas maneras tenía que admitir que era bastante persistente. Nunca lo dejaba solo, siempre velaba por su salud, respondía si tenía alguna pregunta, y aparecía cuando alguna pesadilla lo invadía mientras dormía. Si, era persistente. Pero él lo era mucho más, y no sucumbiría a esas miradas heridas cuando él lo insultaba a bocajarro o destilaba veneno en cada una de sus palabras, tampoco caería en su amabilidad y siempre encantadora sonrisa cuando se acercaba a él. Seguiría ignorándolo como siempre, y listo para atacar cuando fuera necesario.

Mientras tanto, aprender de la vida de esos seres que despreciaba y en lo que se había convertido era algo importante a conseguir. Si bien aborrecía todo lo concerniente a los vampiros, ahora él mismo siendo uno, no podía negar más ese hecho y debía adaptarse. Las bibliotecas de la mansión en la que se encontraba eran muy buenas, con muchos libros antiguos, de todas partes del mundo, de todos los temas que él conocía, y más también. Hasta aquellos temas de los que no sabía que existían. Lo bueno de la situación, es que los libros de una u otra forma siempre estaban relacionados con el vampirismo. Su historia, mitos, leyendas, qué fue cierto y qué no, y un sinfín de cosas más.

Tomó otro volumen mucho más pesado y lo hojeó con sumo interés. Iba a volver al principio para leerlo bien y comenzar a interiorizarse de su contenido, cuando el título de un capítulo llamó su atención.

"_Clasificación y dones de los vampiros"_

Algo intrigado y confuso, se apresuró en buscar el índice para leer con detenimiento lo que contenía ese libro. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo con más interés a medida que iba pasando los títulos.

Decidido, lo abrió en el primer capítulo y comenzó a leer.

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas más tarde, un asombrado Edward cerraba el libro tratando de asimilar todo lo que había estado leyendo hasta hacía pocos momentos.<p>

Si lo que decía era verdad, entonces los vampiros eran sorprendentes. Seres a los que se debía respetar. Y temer también.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando su mente enseguida le trajo un nombre. Roy. Él lo había convertido, lo que significaba que era poderoso, de alta jerarquía supuso según el libro, y con algún don en especial. Pero no podría saberlo con exactitud ya que tendría que preguntarle a él, porque la respuesta a una interrogante como esa no la iba a encontrar en ninguna biblioteca. Un poco abatido y también algo frustrado, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo eso era lo que Roy había querido. Que investigara, aprendiera, y aquellas dudas e inquietudes se las preguntara a él. De ahí su comportamiento amable y relativamente extrovertido cuando aparecía de vez en cuando por la biblioteca para preguntarle como estaba.

"Maldición. Hay cosas que sí tendré que preguntarle. Pero aún no lo voy a hacer. Primero voy a buscar información más precisa de todo esto, y luego averiguaré que es eso de la jerarquía, parece importante en este mundo de seres oscuros"

Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando recordó un comentario que le había dicho Roy unas semanas atrás a una de sus preguntas.

_Estaba aburrido, llevaba horas recorriendo esa mansión, y estaba seguro que aún le quedaba mucho por ver y descubrir. Algunos lugares le fueron negados para que no se perdiera o porque simplemente no era necesario ya que sólo se trataban de habitaciones vacías. _

_Sabía que se encontraba en las afueras de ciudad Central, un poco al sur, donde había mucho terreno abandonado o comprado por gente adinerada y de buen perfil social._

_La mansión estaba muy bien protegida, así como sus alrededores. Al principio le había restado importancia, pero luego fue tomando interés al ver las extrañas figuras que se movían por el lugar. Muchos vampiros vivían ahí al igual que Roy y él, todos diferentes pero a la vez igual de misteriosos. También se dio cuenta de que no podía llevarse bien con sus habitantes. No con algunos seguro. Descubrió que toda su negativa a pertenecer a ese lugar ofendía a muchos, los cuales supuso eran todos tan viejos como Mustang._

_Se había asustado cuando ante el acercamiento del moreno en un intento de tomar su mano y el insulto que él le dedicó después por su atrevimiento —ya que seguía tan enojado como la primer noche en la que se había transformado—, uno de los vampiros presentes, el más cercano a su posición, aparecía de la nada frente a él mostrándole todos sus dientes y amenazándolo. Con solo una mirada y un susurro Roy lo había espantado, y luego a su vez dejado bien en claro que Edward no debía recibir daño alguno porque él mismo mataría al que se atreviera siquiera a pensarlo. Los que habían observado la trifulca asintieron, algunos temerosos y otros respetuosos, y luego se habían marchado._

—_¿Eres su líder o algo así?_

—_No. Simplemente me respetan por quién soy._

_Edward se había quedado muy confundido con esa escueta respuesta, pero no había exigido más explicaciones._

El susto de aquella vez aún perduraba, y si algo había aprendido ese día era que no debía insultar a Roy. Bueno, por lo menos no frente a los demás. En privado era otra cosa.

Aquella frase de Roy que en aquel entonces le había parecido algo ridícula e inentendible, ahora cobraba más sentido al saber algo de las jerarquías. Tomó otro libro que hablaba exclusivamente del tema, y se dispuso a leer, ansioso por encontrar más respuestas.

Cuando volvió a su habitación cansado y listo para echarse una buena siesta, una copa con sangre lo esperaba en la mesita de al lado de la cama. Como siempre. A pesar del asco que siempre sentía en momentos como ese, sonrió débilmente. Sí que era persistente ese Mustang.

* * *

><p>Nuevo capi! Bueno, Ed de a poquito va aprendiendo más cosas del mundo que lo rodea. Espero que les haya gustado. Desde ya les agradezco a quienes leen esta historia y a quienes dejaron review. Espero recibir más ya que me dan ánimos para continuar^^<p>

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 5: Primera caza  
><strong>

Se había pasado toda la semana encerrado tanto en sí mismo, que había logrado captar la atención de Mustang, quien preocupado no lo dejaba de observar para definir qué es lo que pasaba con el rubio. Sin embargo, pese a las breves excusas del más joven, se negaba a apartarse de su lado, hasta obtener una respuesta contundente y que lo dejara satisfecho. Harto de esa incómoda situación, Edward optó por cortar por lo sano, y cuando lo tuvo cara a cara, con una simple pero amenazante explicación, parecía que había logrado al fin hacer que el moreno desistiera de perseguirlo como si fuese su sombra.

Caminó por los ya más que conocidos pasillos, para internarse en la biblioteca y terminar por fin el último libro que hablaba de aquel mundo oscuro que todavía se le hacía tan irreal, tan ficticio como las cualidades y poderes misteriosos que reflejaba el volumen.

Unas tres horas después, se hallaba en su enorme habitación —conjunta a la de Roy por supuesto, para protegerlo según él— cavilando sobre todo lo que había leído a lo largo de esa sorprendente semana. Aunque algunas cosas aún permanecían un poco confusas, suponía que era sólo cuestión de aclararlas con pequeños libros auxiliares, nada preocupante. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de rondar en su cabeza el pensamiento de que los vampiros eran seres muy poderosos. Quizá más de lo que se imaginaba, y en el fondo temía preguntarle algo indebido a su creador, ya que no quería revelarle hasta donde había llegado su investigación personal sobre los seres sobrenaturales.

El sol se coló por la ventana de su habitación, interfiriendo así con el hilo de sus pensamientos, y brindándole una iluminación que parecía burlarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Reprimiendo un bostezo, se acercó a la ventana, todavía tan sorprendido como la primera vez en la que Roy le había contado que la mansión disponía de ventanas con vidrios especiales, en la que el sol podía atravesarlas, levemente, pero lo suficiente para brindar algo de luz y calor sin hacer daño alguno al vampiro que se encontrara detrás del mismo. Un descubrimiento impresionante al parecer de Edward, ya que disfrutaba mucho del sol cuando era humano, y que su nueva condición no le permitiera acceder a un poco de luz lo había entristecido de sobremanera.

El cansancio se hacía tan latente que no tuvo más remedio que volver a la cama y acostarse a dormir, acto todavía demasiado humano al parecer de Roy, quién le había dicho que cuando pasara el tiempo ya iba a dormir menos, hasta llegar al punto de que no volvería a dormir jamás, como todos los seres que en esos momentos deambulaban por la mansión. Con éste último pensamiento, se rindió al mundo de los sueños, esperando por la caída del sol para volver a despertar nuevamente.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo va su investigación? ¿Aún lo tienes vigilado?<p>

—Si, por lo que pude percibir cada vez está más cerca del significado de lo que es ser uno de nosotros. Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que lo acepte.

—Aun así yo que tú lo mantendría bien vigilado, como hasta ahora.

—Obviamente Maes, a pesar del tiempo que lleva convertido aún está inestable emocionalmente. Paciencia, hermano.

—¿Tú podrás ser paciente, Roy?

—Si lo he sido hasta ahora, no veo el problema de seguir esperando un poco más.

Con esa última frase suspendida en el ambiente, el hombre de ojos negros tan profundos como la noche sonrió débilmente hacia su compañero, mientras bebía con parsimonia su vaso del mejor whisky.

* * *

><p>Edward despertó con hambre. Sabía que era hora de comer algo, o <em>beber<em>, sería la manera de expresarlo mejor; pero no podía más que enojarse al recordarlo y suspirar con frustración.

Su creador —así es como lo denominaban los libros a aquellos que crean vampiros— le había ofrecido salir de caza con él, empezando por pequeños animales, para ir aprendiendo. El rubio se había negado rotundamente, por lo que Roy se veía obligado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a darle de beber de su propia sangre.

Todavía se sentía un poco inseguro sobre todo a lo que sangre se refiriere, y no quería inmiscuirse más en ello, pero al pasar las horas se dio cuenta de que Roy no le daría su copa diaria, por lo que tendría que salir de su escondite si quería alimentarse y no terminar desmayado.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que odiaba lo que era. En lo que se había convertido. Sin embargo, a pesar de que nada le habría pasado de no haber conocido a su ex pareja, ya no era un consuelo ni una excusa viable. Bien o mal, estaba vivo. O bueno, algo así. Muerto pero revivido como _otra cosa_. Esto no quería decir que perdonaba a Roy de buenas a primeras, pero ya no podía ocultarse más y era momento de descubrir los límites de lo que se había convertido. Era hora de aprender a sobrevivir dentro de ese oscuro mundo. De dejar la tristeza y el enojo atrás, para aprender a desenvolverse en ese nuevo entorno, y sacarle provecho al máximo. Si, esa es la meta. Un plan sencillo, pero que llevaría tiempo. Tiempo del que disponía eternamente. Una vez logrado su objetivo, ya lograría cometer su venganza contra Mustang, importándole muy poco si era un pecado capital el atentar contra la vida del creador; el cumpliría con su venganza, y luego buscaría a su hermano. El resto lo dejaría para después.

Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

><p>Había dejado de prestarle atención a la novela que sostenía en sus manos desde el momento en que se percató de una nueva presencia en el salón, había levantado la vista y compuesto una máscara de serenidad para cubrir su asombro, al encontrar la mirada de unos ojos dorados que lo contemplaban fijamente, esperando una reacción.<p>

—¿Podemos hablar? —miró a su alrededor constatando que aquellos que se encontraban más cerca lo miraban con atención y curiosidad, generando un ambiente tenso e incómodo—. Pero en otro lugar, más privado.

Roy solo asintió y con un gesto de su mano hizo que lo siguiera por los silenciosos pasillos, hasta llegar a otro salón mucho más pequeño, cerca de las habitaciones, que parecía camuflado para miradas indiscretas. Lo hizo entrar y tomar asiento en un cómodo sofá, aún con su máscara de tranquilidad en su rostro, pero internamente sorprendido y hasta ansioso por lo que el rubio le iba a decir.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste la copa?

Sabiendo que eso generaría una nueva discusión, mas sin importarle en absoluto, contestó sinceramente:

—Porque ya es tiempo de que avances al próximo nivel, Edward. Es momento de que consigas por ti mismo lo que necesitas para estar bien.

Pero todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, el rubio lo sorprendió una vez más, de tal manera que esta vez no pudo recomponer su fachada tranquila, haciendo que su mirada se tornara asombrada por sus palabras.

—Está bien. Dime que tengo que hacer. Enséñame.

Escrutó la figura del menor en busca de algún pensamiento o actitud que le pareciera sospechosa, pero sólo encontró honestidad con esa respuesta. Asintió levemente, y lo citó en la puerta de entrada de la mansión a los quince minutos, tiempo suficiente para que el rubio cambiara sus ropas por unas más cómodas.

Una vez fuera del terreno, cuando el silencio incómodo hizo acto de presencia, Roy se giró sobre sus talones para darle una breve y concisa explicación a Edward, que lo miraba expectante y algo nervioso.

—Empezaremos con animales, tal y como lo había mencionado antes. A partir de ahora, no eres más un humano, sino un ser tan mortal al que todos los que sientan tu presencia querrán huir por sus vidas. Por eso es que te enseñaré a ser sigiloso y precavido, ágil y dinámico para que ninguna presa se te escape. Y empezaremos a partir de este momento.

* * *

><p>Las burbujas de jabón flotaban por todo el caluroso baño, dando una vista de ensueño a quien lo encontrase de esa manera. El joven que en ese momento se encontraba en el centro de la inmensa bañera, disfrutando del calor tan confortante que sólo un baño de esas características puede brindar, suspiró satisfecho y relajó sus músculos.<p>

"Podría haber sido peor" pensó con optimismo. Al fin y al cabo, se había alimentado relativamente bien. Un ciervo y un par de felinos salvajes, eso hacía una suma bastante importante, todo un logro según sus expectativas. Mas tratándose de alguien que no había pisado nunca un bosque. Aunque en el fondo intuía que Roy había esperado que cazara algo un poco más grande. Pero cuando vio el tamaño y la mirada desafiante de la pantera, se asustó y se puso nervioso. Aún no asimilaba el hecho de que él no tenía nada que temer, tal y como le había dicho su creador. Y demostrado también, cuando aniquiló al enorme felino sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, lo que sirvió para recuperar un poco su confianza. Pero no habían podido encontrar más animales de ese tamaño, por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con presas más pequeñas. Al final de la jornada, y faltando pocas horas para el amanecer, Roy le había susurrado suavemente que lo había hecho bastante bien, y que a la noche siguiente sería mejor, que la práctica lo convertiría en alguien muy capaz de defenderse y cazar por sí mismo.

Bastante animado luego del extenso baño, salió del mismo —que se encontraba incorporado en su habitación— para dirigirse a la cama y dormir unas cuantas horas, cuando algo llamó su atención. Se acercó a la mesita de luz que estaba a un costado de la cama, para contemplar como una copa, más pequeña que la que conocía, se encontraba como portadora de sangre, una que sabía muy bien a quién le pertenecía. La tomó entre sus manos y la bebió de un tirón. Definitivamente, la sangre de un vampiro no podía compararse con la de los animales. Supuso que Roy se había dado cuenta de que no se había saciado del todo, y decidió darle algo así como un premio. Algo que agradeció internamente ya que aún tenía bastante hambre.

Dejó la copa en la mesita, se acostó y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. Bien, había dado el primer paso. El primer paso para su libertad.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capi.<p>

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 6: Central**

Llevaba casi seis meses convertido, y aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por cada cosa que descubría acerca de su nuevo estilo de vida.

Tal y como le había dicho Roy desde un principio, con el correr de los días su técnica en la caza de animales había mejorado hasta el punto de que ya no podían siquiera moverse para huir, y él no terminaba todo sucio y arañado por el animal en el afán de defenderse y no ser cazado. Pero a pesar de haberse vuelto muy bueno, su compañero se negaba a dejarlo marchar solo por las noches. Según le había explicado, en los alrededores siempre andaba algún que otro vampiro que tanto él como todos en la mansión denominaban carroñeros, seres que no tenían problema alguno para cazar a otros de su misma especie, ya que no pertenecían a ningún clan o aquelarre y no tenían aprecio alguno por nada ni nadie.

Aunque al principio le había fastidiado, supo que la precaución de Roy era acertada, ya que una noche se cruzaron a dos de ellos, quienes huyeron disparados al notar la imponente presencia y el gran poder de uno de ellos. Roy obviamente. Edward aún ni siquiera era capaz de detectar si estaba solo o tenía compañía de otro vampiro, le costaba muchísimo aprender a descubrir y analizar si alguien estaba cerca, junto con su nivel de poder y si se trataba de alguien amenazante o no. Su creador le había explicado que algo fundamental en el acto de detectar quién está en un radio de treinta metros a la redonda era la serenidad y concentración. El rubio era consciente de que la concentración que poseía era buena. Muy buena. Sin embargo, la serenidad no era algo fácil de conseguir, ya que aún en su interior brotaba la frustración y el odio que sentía por Roy cuando lo veía, y el hecho de que para practicar la detección de vampiros era necesario que alguien lo acompañara, y precisamente ese era su ex pareja, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero sin duda iba mejorando. Poco a poco, lo iba consiguiendo. Era más ágil, más veloz y más sigiloso. Le dificultaba todavía asimilar que su velocidad era inhumana, y el cazar otra cosa que no fuera animales todavía no formaba parte de su plan a seguir, ya que no planeaba hacerlo nunca, su integridad, principios y moral todavía humanas no se lo permitían. Estaba prácticamente seguro que el día que consumiera sangre humana, así sea por accidente, perdería su ser interior, convirtiéndose completamente en un monstruo. Y eso era algo que no pensaba darse el lujo de permitir.

En su estadía en la mansión también había hecho sociales con otros jóvenes de tan corta edad vampírica como la de él. Un tal Shuichi, enérgico por naturaleza y con un cabello teñido de un color rosa chillón, tan flacucho que si no se lo contemplaba bien podía pasar perfectamente por una chica. Russel, otro chico rubio de ojos azules que era mucho más tranquilo y también disfrutaba de la lectura al igual que Edward, y Ling, un joven oriental algo reservado pero muy inteligente, siendo el mejor de ellos a la hora de aparecer de la nada y moverse tan sigilosamente como la sombra.

Ninguno todavía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por sí mismo y salir a cazar solo, y en grupo tampoco podían ir según el criterio de Roy, ya que por más que fueran cuatro, cualquier vampiro con algo de experiencia podría acabar con ellos fácilmente.

A pesar de que ahora podía disponer de algo de compañía, Edward seguía internándose en la biblioteca por largas horas para continuar aprendiendo más acerca de los vampiros.

Había descubierto que la mayoría tenía como preferencia estar en grupos, cuanto más numerosos mejor, pero también más peligroso, ya que una gran cantidad de vampiros viviendo en un determinado lugar llamaba mucho más la atención que un vampiro nómade o que una familia más pequeña viviera en una casita.

En el mundo había una gran cantidad de vampiros, no se podía determinar con precisión esa cantidad ya que año a año iban naciendo nuevos jóvenes. Pero el mundo no estaba sobrepoblado, ya que a pesar de ser una especie relativamente tranquila, en su carácter también poseían un factor belicoso difícil de ignorar.

Por lo que había podido discernir en su lectura, Edward comprendió que a los vampiros les gustaba la lucha, la disfrutaban y se trataba de algo bastante emocionante parar romper con su monótona existencia. Sin embargo, también era una demostración de poder. Peleadores o no, ningún vampiro era un absoluto idiota como para no darse cuenta de cuándo se estaba metiendo con alguien de un nivel superior al suyo.

En la mayoría de los clanes o aquelarres numerosos, había una especie de concejo que estaba formado desde unos cinco integrantes hasta unos diez, dependiendo de los acontecimientos que transcurren en la vida diaria, o de la cantidad de vampiros que tengan como responsabilidad. El concejo estaba formado por hombres y mujeres que superaban con creces los cuatrocientos años de edad, cuya sabiduría estaban por encima de la mayoría, al igual que sus dones particulares. Eso les confería un poder y transmitía una confianza absoluta para todos aquellos que apoyaban a sus miembros superiores. Después del concejo, no había rangos prefijados, el respeto estaba basado en la edad junto con la experiencia y el poder del vampiro, y con el tiempo cada uno podía demostrar de lo que era capaz, dejando claro cuál era su posición en el clan.

Pero no sólo la edad y la experiencia lo eran todo, sino que el poder era un factor bastante determinante. Edward leyó con asombro que los vampiros más poderosos eran los capaces de dominar algún elemento, que bien podría ser el aire, fuego, tierra o agua, aparte de su fuerza física característica de todo vampiro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que era muy sorprendente el simple hecho de manipular alguno de los elementos, los vampiros lo que más apreciaban eran los poderes mentales, que no eran muy frecuentes, salvo en el concejo; lo que era lógico ya que una vez que un vampiro superaba la franja de los cuatrocientos años de edad, su mente estaba tan desarrollada que podía tener diversos poderes, como la lectura de mentes en masa, o el mover objetos, perturbar otras mentes, y un sinfín de poderes que Edward no pudo terminar de leer de la enorme lista que había en el libro que sostenía en sus manos. Y más asombroso era que podían tener más de un poder mental a la vez, lo que los volvía muy letales y respetados. Definitivamente no se trataba sólo de sabiduría.

Lo que había podido descubrir de los libros aún le resultaba confuso, y aprovechando que ahora podía tolerar un poco más a Roy y éste siempre estaba dispuesto a responderle sus dudas, se dirigió desde la biblioteca al pequeño saloncito en el que sabía que su creador siempre estaba leyendo algo. Esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

><p>Encontró a Roy en un cómodo sofá hojeando un libro con la misma parsimonia de siempre, se acercó y se plantó a su lado con firmeza.<p>

—Tenemos que hablar.

El tono seguro del rubio hizo al moreno levantar una ceja interrogativamente, pero aun así se levantó y como alguna que otra vez, lo dirigió a un salón más pequeño e íntimo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Yo…tenía unas dudas. Quería preguntarte acerca de las jerarquías que hay en los diferentes clanes, sobre todo en éste.

Roy comprendió su duda, y tomando aire, comenzó a explicar.

—Este lugar es uno de los aquelarres más grandes del país, aunque fuera de Amestris también hay otros países que poseen numerosos aquelarres, y de gran tamaño también. Pero el nuestro es el que tiene la mayor cantidad de miembros. Por lo general, los recién creados no le dan mucha importancia, pero cada aquelarre por más grande o pequeño que fuera, dispone de un nombre, y también de uno o más líderes, siempre dependiendo de dicho tamaño, claro está.

—¿Cuál es el nombre y la cantidad de miembros de este aquelarre? —preguntó Edward algo confuso, al no recordar en ningún momento haber escuchado sobre la cantidad de gente que había en la mansión, o sobre el nombre que los distinguía de otros clanes—

—Central, como la ciudad en la que estamos. Se le denomina así porque en Amestris hay algún que otro grupo de vampiros, pero una minucia comparado con nosotros. Por lo que somos el aquelarre Central, y al estar ubicado en la misma ciudad, suena bastante lógico.

—Y poco original —sonrió ante la mirada de reproche de Roy, supuso que cuando se convirtieron en un grupo numeroso hace quién sabe cuántos años, el nombre les habría parecido original, pero las épocas cambiaban cada cierto tiempo y ese nombre ya no era para nada interesante—

—Como sea, en esta mansión somos unos ciento cincuenta, sumado el concejo, y en la otra que está en las afueras, otros cien. De las dos mansiones, está más que claro cuál es la principal.

Edward en ningún momento creyó que habría tantos vampiros en esa mansión, y mucho menos que habría otra con una gran cantidad también.

—El problema no es la cantidad —siguió Roy con aplomo, antes de que Edward pudiera hacer comentario alguno—. Es el poder. Nosotros no sólo somos numerosos, sino que tenemos unos líderes que son muy fuertes y sabios, capaces de mantener la armonía con los demás líderes de otros aquelarres.

—¿Y no se producen peleas?

—Sí, siempre hay alguna de vez en cuando, pero nada grave. No hay disputas territoriales, sólo una convivencia pacífica. Haz y deja hacer. El problema son los carroñeros, aquellos pequeños grupitos de vampiros que no superan a cinco miembros, en los que de manera aleatoria viajan de noche de país en país, cazando y haciendo lo que quieren. Son problemáticos porque a no ser que se trate de una emergencia, o algo absolutamente necesario, no está en la naturaleza del vampiro matar por que sí a otro igual. Todos los aquelarres respetan eso, mientras que los carroñeros hacen lo que se les place hacer, por eso hay que ser cuidadoso y estar bien entrenado cuando se sale solo. —terminó Roy con voz grave, y mirando significativamente al rubio que no perdía detalle alguno de sus palabras—

—Ya entendí, no hace falta que lo repitas. —suspiró cansado, pero se le ocurrió preguntar lo que hacía días le venía carcomiendo la curiosidad hasta las entrañas—. Me preguntaba sobre los poderes del concejo. Leí que para ser miembro no sólo debes superar cierta cantidad de años, sino ser poderoso y respetable también por lo que son capaces de desplegar grandes poderes mentales. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Roy?

Al aludido no se le escapó la mención de su nombre de pila por parte de Edward, supuso que para aligerar el peso de la pregunta, pero no le importó. Después de varios meses, escuchar su nombre de los labios de Edward se oía maravilloso.

—En apariencia humana, treinta. Pero llevo trescientos treinta y tres años del comienzo de mi existencia. —sonrió para sus adentros al ver como los dorados ojos de Edward se abrían desmesuradamente, incapaz de asimilar la cantidad de años mencionados—

—¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo es posible? O sea, quiero decir, t-todos tienen muchos años, s-sé que los vampiros viven mucho y-y eso, pero-pero, trescientos...? —no fue capaz de terminar la oración, aún no cabía en sí mismo del asombro que le producía saber la verdadera edad de su ex pareja.

En ese preciso momento Roy se levantó de su sillón individual para sentarse junto a Edward, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá grande y mullido que estaba frente a él. Le pasó suavemente una mano por el hombro para tranquilizarlo, y lo giró levemente hacia él, para brindarle algo de apoyo. En el fondo sabía que algún día le iba a preguntar acerca de sus orígenes, así como sabía que le sería imposible mentirle, no sólo porque no pudiera, sino porque tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Aún me faltan unos añitos para que pueda entrenar mi mente y dotarme de esos poderes tan complejos y maravillosos —dijo para alivianar un poco la tensión que se había producido en el ambiente y en el mismo Edward, que ahora tenía la espalda y hombros rígidos, todavía anonadado por la noticia—. No tengas miedo Ed, el que tenga esta edad también demuestra que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte.

Edward reaccionó como si le hubieran abofeteado, salió disparado del sofá, para encontrarse parado frente a él y mirarlo fijamente, con su mirada dorada ahora sin asombro alguno, sólo con el puro y el más profundo enojo.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Es esto alguna jodida broma Mustang?

A pesar de que la nueva actitud del rubio lo había tomado por sorpresa, Roy no lo demostró, solo respondió mirándolo fijamente:

—Claro que no, yo nunca te hablé en broma.

Y Edward estalló.

—¡Claro, por supuesto! ¡Eres increíblemente poderoso, oh gran Roy Mustang! Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Aún sin entender, el moreno le preguntó:

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Decime una cosa antes Mustang. ¿Cuál es tu don especial? Que yo sepa nunca te vi usarlo. Y si eres tan poderoso, seguro que puedes manipular alguno de los elementos, ya que para poseer un gran poder mental aún te faltan unos años, como bien dices.

—Si, tienes razón. Puedo crear y manipular el fuego, con el simple chasquido de mis dedos.

Edward se sorprendió, pero solo un poco, presentía que en el fondo siempre había sabido qué clase de poder escondía el moreno.

—Entonces, _mi querido _Roy, —el susodicho se preparó para el latigazo— ¿Cómo es que alguien tan poderoso como tú no pudo salvar a alguien como yo? ¿Cómo es que no pudiste rescatarme del ataque de otro vampiro siendo tan poderoso?

Para el menor no pasó desapercibido el brillo oscuro y el semblante por un segundo colérico del mayor.

—Eso no tendría que haber pasado. Te lo aseguro. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para protegerte, y no hay día que no me reproche a mi mismo por eso, lamento mucho no haber podido evitar tu destino.

—Claro claro, pero realmente no lo parecías. En realidad, para mí nunca me pareció que hayas estado arrepentido de haberme convertido en esto, ni siquiera de algún esfuerzo por haberme salvado de ese sujeto.

No se esperó que esta vez fuera Roy quien saltara del sofá como un resorte, mirándolo con bastante enojo, hecho que estremeció a Edward de la cabeza hasta los pies y dejó con algo de miedo, aunque esto último no lo admitiría jamás ni bajo tortura.

—No tienes ni idea por todo lo que tuve que pasar, ni todo lo que tuve que hacer para lograr estar contigo, y para salvarte. No hables de lo que no sabes —siseó tajante, antes de voltearse hacia la puerta—. La reunión ha terminado. Si quieres saber más, sigue internándote en la biblioteca.

Y con esas últimas palabras, azotó la puerta, dejando a un Edward muy confundido y algo asustado, viendo por primera vez a un Roy Mustang, hombre sereno, bajo un manto de furia.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capi.<p>

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 7: Desesperado**

Habían pasado dos semanas del "incidente" con Roy, y éste todavía no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba más que claro que estaba esquivándolo hábilmente para evitar otra confrontación, pero Edward aún tenía sus serias dudas y un montón de interrogantes atravesándole la mente. Durante ese período exprimió su cerebro como una naranja, pero por más vueltas que se empeñaba en darle al asunto, no obtenía respuesta algunas, sino más bien el doble de hipótesis y confusiones.

Cada vez que preguntaba por Roy a los vampiros que siempre andaban cerca de él recibía una negativa, una respuesta tajante, o una evasiva. Estaba harto, pero también bastante temeroso. No quería admitirlo, pero en las noches que se enteró que Mustang salía para atender algunos negocios en el mundo humano, una inmensa sensación de inseguridad lo invadía, oprimiéndole fuertemente el pecho. Estaba asustado de lo que pudiera pasarle. Temía que alguno de aquellos sujetos que no sentían aprecio alguno por él tomaran revancha o decidieran darle algún susto, a pesar de las claras advertencias y amenazas de Roy cuando lo convirtió. Intentaba convencerse en vano de que nadie atentaría contra el joven amante de Roy Mustang. No era que lo fuera, pero eso nadie lo sabía. ¿O si?

Es por esos motivos y la soledad cada vez más presente, que se acercaba a su nuevo grupo de amigos, ignorantes de todo el despliegue de sentimientos del joven rubio.

Edward prefería pasar sus ratos conversando amenamente con Ling, ya que le resultaba placentero disfrutar de una charla en la que tuvieran más de un tema en común. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba el amanecer y estaba prácticamente seguro de que Roy ya se hallaba en la mansión, su búsqueda resultaba un total fracaso, ya que su maestro —como le decían algunos convertidos a sus creadores— se negaba a dejarse ver.

* * *

><p>—<em>No tienes ni idea por todo lo que tuve que pasar, ni todo lo que tuve que hacer para lograr estar contigo, y para salvarte. No hables de lo que no sabes.<em>

Por más vueltas que le diera no podía encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Le costó mucho ponerse en la piel de Roy, sin embargo, le resultaba imposible hacerse una idea de si el pelinegro había sufrido o no, ya que de haberlo hecho, decidió que su sufrimiento no sería nada comparado al de él cuando se enteró de que su pareja era un vampiro y luego su posterior transformación. También decidió que Roy había sido egoísta, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, porque en el fondo no estaba del todo seguro y quería tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él.

Por otro lado, su tiempo se estaba extinguiendo. Sabía según los libros que había leído, que no faltaba mucho para que los síntomas de su poder sobrenatural se hiciesen notar. Ling también se lo había dicho. Transcurridos unos seis meses del nacimiento como un ser oscuro, es cuando el verdadero entrenamiento debe comenzar en los nuevos vampiros para lograr el dominio y autocontrol del poder oculto dentro de ellos.

En ese asunto, Edward estaba aterrado. No había presentado síntoma alguno, ni tampoco había entrenado lo mínimo como para ser capaz se sobrellevar ese poder si es que algún día se le aparecía. Con ese tiempo agotándose, y Roy aún sin dignarse a enfrentarse a él, tuvo que tomar una acción inmediata para lograr su atención. Escribió unos escasos y simples renglones en un trozo de papel y lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro. No sabía si solía entrar en ella, pero era la única manera discreta de intentar localizarlo.

No tuvo noticias de Roy esa noche. Ni la siguiente. A la tercera, el joven Shuichi se acercó a él y a Ling para informarles que aunque no fuera del todo seguro, su poder radicaba en que podía curar personas y vampiros con solo tocarlas. Sería un duro entrenamiento, pero lo lograría y con su poder podría ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Luego, sintiéndose realizado, se fue corriendo ante el llamado de su creador. Ese anuncio terminó por romper algo dentro del rubio. Por primera vez desde que había decidido triunfar como vampiro, se sentía totalmente desdichado y solo. Su abatimiento no pasó desapercibido por Ling, quien lo acompañó a su habitación aconsejándole que descansara un poco.

En la soledad de su refugio, Edward se permitió soltar unas solitarias lágrimas, que pronto dieron paso a un suave sollozo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado, pero no le importaba, se sentía demasiado deprimido como para evitarlo. En el transcurso de los minutos, cuando el amanecer se acercaba, Edward se fue quedando dormido, y mientras perdía la conciencia notó como un extraño y confortable calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Roy miró a su pequeño dormir. Se veía tan frágil e indefenso, que le costó un enorme esfuerzo el evitar abrazarlo y acurrucarse junto a él en la cama. Debía mantener la compostura. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar sería su perdición. El enojo que lo había acompañado durante todas esas semanas se esfumó por completo. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle que el tiempo para los humanos y para los vampiros era diferente. Mientras que para él estar lejos del rubio por dos semanas era bastante molesto y doloroso pero absolutamente soportable, no era así para el joven que en ese momento dormía plácidamente a su lado, ajeno a sus pensamientos.<p>

Edward no era un humano, pero aún tenía todas sus características debido a su intempestiva transformación. Una oleada de culpa sacudió al mayor, sabiéndose responsable de la confusión constante sufrida por el joven durante ese tiempo en que se mantuvo alejado de él.

Maes, quien siempre vigilaba al rubio por si acaso, le pasó esa mañana un informe detallado del estado de ánimo del rubio. Roy de buena fuente se enteró que esos días la ansiedad lo había carcomido y la soledad en parte lo había asustado. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el enterarse que no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias a diferencia de otros creados al mismo tiempo que él y quizá nunca tendría ningún poder que lo distinguiera del resto. Parecía ser que ese hecho alarmaba de sobremanera al joven.

Las horas habían transcurrido lentamente para Roy, pero el anochecer ya se acercaba y vio complacido como Edward empezaba a removerse en su cama, estirándose y al fin despertando. Se acercó más a él.

—Buenas noches.

En otras circunstancias el sobresalto del rubio le habría parecido gracioso.

—R-Roy..hola.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Recibí tu nota y vine en cuanto pude.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Llevo semanas buscándote —bufó el rubio—. Creí que te habías marchado o algo así.

—Claro que no, te dije que jamás me alejaría de ti. ¿Puedo saber por qué es que me buscabas?

El leve rubor que recorrió las mejillas de Edward a Roy se le antojó adorable. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo. Ni que decir de besarlo.

—Yo…solo quería saber…

Era más que evidente que no sabía que responder ahora que se encontraba frente a Mustang, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente:

—Quería saber cuándo es que vas a entrenarme. Quiero decir, tu eres un hombre ocupado, pero me preguntaba si podías tener tiempo para enseñarme a defenderme, quizá así pueda tener algún poder útil para ayudarte, entonces…

Roy miraba divertido el incesable balbuceo de Edward. Sabía lo que le quería decir, y también lo que le asustaba —cortesía de Maes— y ver al pequeño que no tenía ni idea como darle a entender lo que quería, pudo más que él. Soltó una sonora carcajada, que hizo respingar al rubio frente a él.

—Cálmate Edward. Todo a su tiempo, no debes asustarte por eso.

—¡¿Y quién está asustado? Deja de decir tonterías Mustang, yo sólo…—paró en seco ante el enorme abrazo en el que se vio envuelto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Tú que crees? Te estoy abrazando.

El moreno se separó un poco para encararlo con mirada seria, pero con un deje de ternura adornando sus orbes negras como la noche.

—Ya relájate. Me encargaré de que aprendas todo lo que quieras. Y no debes preocuparte por nada más.

—¿Y qué hay de el poder ese que puede aparecer algún día?

—Eso tampoco debe preocuparte. No es algo estricto, no siempre pasa en el tiempo estipulado, y es normal que en ti no aparezca nada raro, ya que tú aún no has entrenado siquiera para ser un vampiro común y corriente. Tiempo al tiempo, Edward.

—¿Y si una vez que entrene tampoco me aparece?

—Entonces no aparecerá. O quizá sí, algún día. No importa que no tengas un poder, muchos no lo tienen y no pasa nada.

Edward suspiró aliviado. En la expresión serena de su rostro, Roy pudo apreciar que lo había convencido, y que ya no tenía nada que temer. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

—Yo se que sí.

—Y si crees que lo sabes, ¿Para qué preguntas?

—Quiero oírlo decir de tus labios.

—¡Ya te dije que no!

Edward intentó separarse, más por el hecho de llevarle la contraria que por otra cosa, aunque en el fondo intuía que Roy ya sabía de sobras como se había sentido todo ese tiempo. Y parecía ser que no estaba en sus planes soltarlo así porque sí.

Roy miró al rubio a los ojos para evitar que se escapara. Y como en un sueño bajo un dulce hechizo, Edward no pudo escapar de su agarre, ni mucho menos desvincular su mirada de la oscura que lo invitaba a acercarse más. Su cerebro pareció dejar de funcionar. Una nebulosa rodeó su cuerpo que se sentía extrañamente bien, y le resultó imposible evitar el inminente beso que recibió a continuación.

Unos minutos después, Roy salía de la habitación de Edward con una inocultable sonrisa en su rostro. Maes desconcertado, se acercó a él.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?

—Nada.

Y caminó rumbo a su habitación, contigua a la del rubio.

Obviamente, Maes no le creyó en lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Edward, éste buscaba desesperadamente poder lograr asfixiarse con la almohada.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.<p>

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 8: Al fin solo  
><strong>

¡Cómo lo detestaba! ¿Quién se creía que era ese imbécil? Que estuviera un poco —sí, solo un poco— preocupado por su ausencia en las semanas anteriores, no le daba el derecho de creerse que la situación volvía a ser como antes de ser convertido.

¡Claro que no! Aún le guardaba mucho rencor por la desgracia que le tocó vivir, y no tenía la mínima intención de retomar una relación que se dio por concluida aquella horrible noche en la que los atacaron. Y él lo sabía. Sin embargo parecía ignorar el hecho de que Edward estuviese tan enojado, y proseguía cada noche a perseguirlo con esa melosa voz que usaba en _ciertas_ situaciones cuando aún eran una pareja. O esas miraditas provocativas otrora aduladoras y que ahora sólo lograban irritarlo. Roy tenía el firme propósito de continuar con lo que habían dejado, como si su transformación sólo fuese un simple asunto ya resuelto y eso lo ponía colérico de solo pensarlo.

Borrón y cuenta nueva. Si, como no, antes se encargaría de dejarle bien en claro que sus objetivos eran otros.

Habiendo pasado casi una semana de aquella desafortunada noche de vulnerabilidad —que nunca se volvería a permitir— Edward se prometió que no cedería de su posición y que nunca caería de nuevo en las tretas de Mustang.

Bendita biblioteca. Buscó como un poseso hasta que logró finalmente encontrar lo que le interesaba. La información le había resultado útil. Parecía ser que los vampiros no sólo podían seducir a los humanos para que caigan en sus redes, sino que también podían conquistar de esa manera a los de su misma especie, sobre todo aquellos con algo en común. Algo en común como la sangre. Edward había sido creado por Roy, lo que hacía que su vínculo sea más estrecho y a su vez más difícil de evadir cuando alguno se le diera por conquistar al otro. O reconquistar en el caso del moreno. Tenía las cartas a favor, ya que inevitablemente la atracción seguía presente en el rubio tal y como el día que lo había conocido. La conversión sólo logró que se intensificara cualquier tipo de emoción que entre ellos circulara, siendo Roy capaz de utilizar todos sus encantos para volver a atraerlo.

Si bien una pequeña parte de Edward lo disfrutaba y lo sentía halagador, otra ardía de furia de sólo pensar en estar con alguien tan egoísta que fuera capaz de convertirlo por sus propios caprichos.

Mientras se desataban fuertes luchas internas en la mente del rubio, también llegaban fragmentos de aquella ya algo lejana conversación en la que Roy parecía bastante herido por su reproche, y hasta algo culpable. Si bien no sabía lo que había pasado en el callejón donde se selló su destino, seguía sin querer saberlo. No quería encontrarse con algo que no pudiera soportar.

Escuchó como alguien ingresaba sigilosamente a la biblioteca. Las cazas nocturnas y su pequeño entrenamiento personal le permitió con los días adquirir más agudeza en el oído. Consultó su reloj: las tres de la mañana. No necesitó pensar mucho para averiguar de quién se trataba, una suave fragancia le llenó la nariz, y pocos segundos después, aparecía Mustang, con esa sonrisita tan característica de él, y tan molesta ahora para el rubio.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? Estoy ocupado por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero quería tener una pequeña conversación de ser posible. Me dijiste que comenzarías a entrenar, pero por lo que veo te has arrepentido.

—¡Eso fue hasta que me besaste! ¡Claro que me he arrepentido! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? No soy tu juguete, y no quiero volver a tener nada contigo. ¿Es tan complicado de entender?

—No de hecho, sin embargo me temo que es imposible. Mis intenciones nunca han cambiado.

—Otra vez con eso. Entonces, ¿debo suponer que esto es lo que en realidad deseabas desde un principio?

Sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga. Pero no le importaba en absoluto, estaba furioso.

Roy endureció su mirada, su cuerpo en postura defensiva, sus hombros rectos y la mandíbula apretada.

—Te dije que no habláramos de eso —siseó tajante.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Por una vez me gustaría que me respondieras.

—No se puede tener respuesta a todo, Edward —cortó abruptamente y se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a desaparecer por donde había entrado.

—¡Espera! —Edward se levantó y alcanzó a Mustang en la puerta de salida de la biblioteca. Sí que era rápido—. Te había dicho que quería entrenar.

Roy volteó a mirarlo cuando oyó su nombre, su mirada cuando se posó sobre el rubio seguía siendo bastante dura, pero su tensión había disminuido levemente.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero respuestas.

Roy suspiró irritado y las facciones de su rostro volvieron a tensarse.

—Hasta que no hablemos de esa noche, no pienso entrenar —continuó el joven, ya más seguro de haber captado su total atención—. Me gustaría realmente saber lo que pasó, pero eso no significa que todo volverá a ser como antes, independientemente de la historia que haya detrás. —dijo a pesar de estar aterrado.

No quería saberlo en realidad, pero no le quedaba mas remedio. No quería que el moreno se siguiera inmiscuyendo en su vida de esa manera tan molesta y asfixiante.

Roy volvió a suspirar. Si seguía así, en cualquier momento batiría record. Se preguntó cómo alguien tan viejo como él estaba interesado en alguien desde el vamos mucho menor, inmaduro, terco y caprichoso.

—Entonces, lamentablemente, no entrenarás —replicó cansinamente—. No tengo intenciones de hablar de aquella noche. Aunque no lo creas, mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen siendo legítimos, y aún me duele lo que pasó. Me gustaría que me lo preguntaras, y te lo contaría sin ninguna duda, cuando hayas superado el desmedido rencor que posees por todo y por todos.

—¡Rencor que tú ocasionaste! —acusó Edward indignado, con cada palabra que salía de la boca del moreno su enojo se iba multiplicando—. ¡Olvídalo! No entrenaré, y no me importa, haz lo que quieras, pero ya no te me acerques. Lamento que tus planes se vean truncados en este punto, pero te lo quiero dejar bien claro desde ahora: no tengo ningún interés romántico en ti. No quiero saber nada de ti, mi cariño ha disminuido considerablemente, la leve estima que te tengo se debe al vínculo sobrenatural que ahora compartimos, pero nada más.

—No es sólo eso —aclaró Mustang—. Hay muchas cosas que aún tienes que saber de nosotros, es muy pronto para que comprendas todo.

—Sea lo que sea, se terminó. Quiero hacer lo que se me plazca con mi vida, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con la tuya.

—Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente, y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero no me importa. Lo nuestro se acabó. Te dije que hagas lo que quieras, pero de mí no esperes nada.

Se volvió hacia la mesa para seguir leyendo, o por lo menos fingir que leía mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser ese agudo dolor que se le había instalado en el pecho momentos antes. Escuchó el clic de la puerta al ser cerrada, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y suspiró haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. Se sentía miserable.

* * *

><p>Tal y como había pedido, Mustang lo dejó en paz. Ya había pasado, ¿un mes? Y sólo se lo había cruzado en un par de ocasiones, sin intercambio de palabras, sólo ignorándose, a pesar de que la habitación contigua a la suya seguía siendo de Roy. Había momentos en que se preguntaba si las palabras se las llevaba el viento, y que sucedía con aquellas frases tiernas pronunciadas tiempo atrás, como la promesa de estar siempre a su lado. No se estaba quejando, pero a veces lo invadía una sensación de vacío y soledad inconmensurables, a tal punto que hasta se deprimía o se ponía de mal humor. Por suerte la sensación de inseguridad había desaparecido. No creía que alguien fuera a hacerle daño, por más que no le cayera bien, estaba seguro de que Roy mantenía la promesa de tomar represalias en caso de que sucediera algo como eso, además aunque se hubiese arrepentido de esa decisión, dudaba mucho que lo hubiese transformado sólo para después deshacerse de él, le parecía totalmente ridículo.<p>

Sin embargo, una noche lo extrañó demasiado. Mientras abrazaba su almohada, aún recordaba los gritos de terror que había oído durante el día, cuando torturaron y asesinaron a un joven que había intentado acabar con su creador. Que irónico, hace unas cuantas semanas atrás a Edward le habían entrado las mismas ganas asesinas contra Mustang. Qué bueno que había desistido, porque el miedo que le dio ver los latigazos, golpes y menosprecios al pobre chico que había osado acabar con su maestro lo había calado muy profundo. Hasta se había puesto a llorar silenciosamente mientras veía el triste final del joven, cuando se abrió el techo de la sala para dejar entrar la luz del sol, que atravesó al muchacho reduciéndolo a cenizas, en un eterno y doloroso momento.

Su creador estaba enojado, pero también se podía ver un profundo sufrimiento detrás de sus transparentes ojos. Cómo si lo hubieran desgarrado. Se preguntó si a él le hubiese pasado lo mismo cómo sería la reacción de Roy, si se sentiría así de mal al verlo envuelto en llamas. Por suerte él era mucho más sensato, y no tenía naturaleza violenta o asesina.

Pero ese día aprendió que los vampiros a pesar de ser sádicos, tenían de antaño un fuerte sentido del honor y de la traición. No estaba bien visto el acometer contra un compañero, pero siempre era todo permisible si las acciones estaban justificadas. Pero cuando el intento de asesinato era contra el creador, —se lo merezca o no— era como atentar contra el simple hecho de existir; una ley tácita que existía desde que los vampiros aparecieron en el mundo, la peor de las ofensas y traiciones de ser quebrada.

Los gritos desgarradores de ese joven aún taladraban en la cabeza de Edward cuando se acostó a dormir después de ese terrible acto. Pero lo que no sabía era que pronto volvería a sentirse tan herido como cuando había despertado en ese oscuro mundo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos, muchas gracias por los comentarios.<p>

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 9: Un nuevo maestro**

Después de haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo, Edward empezaba a extrañar la constante vigilancia del moreno, por lo que para olvidarse de él prefirió acercarse más a sus amigos y disfrutar de su nueva vida aprendiendo y descubriendo cosas con ellos. La mayoría había aprendido teóricamente en qué consistía su poder, mientras que todas las tardes se la pasaban practicando para volverse fuertes y talentosos. Esas tres semanas luego del asesinato del joven que había intentado acabar con su maestro, transcurrieron vertiginosamente rápido, y Edward se hallaba un poco inquieto por su entorno. Sus amigos le habían dicho que se trataba de carroñeros que rondaban por la zona cerca de la inexpugnable mansión, y que muchos de los vampiros más poderosos estaban atentos y tomaban medidas de precaución por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

Una tarde, descubrió el nombre "Homúnculos" de boca de Ling, quien había escuchado una privada conversación entre dos vampiros mayores.

—Son más que unos simples carroñeros —le había dicho.

Al parecer eran siete y llevaban cada uno el nombre de un pecado capital. Eran muy fuertes y organizados, bajo la supervisión y el mando de una vampiresa a la que llamaban "Dante".

Eran sádicos y despiadados, sólo respondían a la voz de mando cumpliendo sus órdenes, y estaban en contra de todo tipo de civilización, odiando a todos aquellos vampiros pertenecientes a aquelarres numerosos. Disfrutaban destrozando familias, tanto humanas como vampiras, secuestrar, violar y torturar a todos aquellos que se les cruzaban, nadie vivía para contar cómo eran; sin embargo una vez que los veías, sabías que se trataba de ellos.

Ese escalofriante relato puso a Edward con los pelos de punta. Ahora veía con más claridad por qué Mustang quería que entrenara y se volviera fuerte. Al parecer los locos no sólo pertenecían al mundo humano.

Días más tarde el rubio se dedicó a entrenar constantemente con sus amigos, pero pronto se encontró solo cuando cada uno de ellos fue llamado por su creador para intensificar sus técnicas de combate. Con una última mirada de disculpa, Ling salió del salón de entrenamiento dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Edward suspiró audiblemente y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba cansado de estar en esa situación con Mustang. ¿Tan difícil era que lo entrenara sin la necesidad de acosarlo todo el tiempo? Al parecer la respuesta era afirmativa, y el terco creador no iba a aparecer hasta que Edward se quedara completamente solo y se resignara de sus intentos por entrenar sin maestro.

El joven se dio cuenta que su historia pasada tendría que esperar. No quería volverse más inútil de lo que ya era y convertirse en una carga para sus amigos y compañeros. Tenía que aprender a defenderse solo por más que aún no se le haya despertado su poder especial, si es que lo tenía.

Después de esa noche en la que salió a cazar acompañado por vampiros mayores al ser acechados por el peligro de los carroñeros, se dirigió a la habitación de Mustang para pedirle entrenamiento, a costa de su nuevo y molesto acoso, pero no le importaba si con eso lograba volverse fuerte y temible. Se había prometido alguna vez salir de ese lugar para buscar a su hermano.

No lo encontró en su habitación, por lo que se dedicó a buscarlo vagando por todos los lugares que conocía. Lo encontró en una de las tantas bibliotecas leyendo lo que al parecer era una novela. En esa biblioteca se podía conversar, no estaba prohibido y no tenía como fin el estudio, sino el pasatiempo.

Estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá rodeado de lo que notaba eran otros creadores poderosos. Caminó sigilosamente esquivando gente para acercarse a él. Sus intenciones quedaron expuestas al ingresar al lugar, ya que apenas a unos metros de su objetivo, Edward escuchó claramente el susurro de Roy:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Con un pequeño sobresalto, el rubio separó el espacio entre ellos y se plantó frente a él para pedirle lo que hacía días le venía rondando por la cabeza:

—Necesito hablar un momento a solas si es posible…por favor.

"vamos progresando" pensó Mustang complacido al notar el ruego en la voz del pequeño. Se incorporó de un salto, asustando en el proceso al joven, y con una elegancia tan característica le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

"vamos de nuevo" suspiró para sus adentros el rubio.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después Edward yacía en el suelo del patio de entrenamiento totalmente agotado. ¿Quién demonios lo había mandado a entrenarse con Mustang? Si bien ahora no era constantemente acosado por él, sus entrenamientos eran muy duros y extenuantes.<p>

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—Cállate.

—Probemos de nuevo.

Edward se levantó con dificultad y se preparó para atacar a su adversario.

Con un ágil movimiento de la mano de Mustang, el rubio se encontró nuevamente en el suelo áspero.

—¡Maldición! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—Eres un libro abierto.

Ese comentario llamó la atención del menor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por más que yo no supere la franja de cuatrocientos años de edad, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para leer tus emociones y pensamientos básicos —antes de que Edward le reclamara, prosiguió—: aunque no fuese tu creador, podría adivinarlos de igual manera. Maes que no es tan poderoso puede hacerlo también. Debes aprender a controlarte y mantenerte frío en los combates, de lo contrario es muy sencillo predecir cuál será tu próximo movimiento.

Edward asintió ligeramente la cabeza, expresando su entendimiento. Se dijo que debería calmarse, aunque fuese difícil por ser Roy quien lo entrenara.

Un resoplido de risa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo alzar una ceja interrogante.

—Libro abierto.

Edward se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Mustang podía leer absolutamente todo lo que pensara, con un nivel de profundidad tal que seguramente desde que nació como vampiro su mente siempre estuvo expuesta ante él.

—Existe la privacidad, no siempre leo tus pensamientos.

La respuesta a su nueva pregunta no formulada, lo hizo cabrear.

—¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Aunque no logró cerrar su mente en el resto de la sesión, se sintió más tranquilo cuando Roy le dijo que poco a poco iba progresando.

—Terminamos por hoy.

Cansado a más no poder, Edward se encaminó con pasos lentos a su habitación para tomar una relajante ducha.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que había amanecido, por lo que se tiró a la cama para dormir. Pero no pudo hacerlo. El sueño nunca llegó. Sabía que eso algún día pasaría pero no estaba del todo preparado para enfrentarlo. Se obligó a permanecer en la cama, pero solo logró descansar, jamás volvió a conciliar el sueño como lo venía haciendo día tras día. ¿Qué haría ahora que podía estar despierto las veinticuatro horas del día? No quería que Mustang se enterara, no tenía ganas de entrenar constantemente, entonces, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Se levantó para cambiarse y dar un paseo por la mansión. Quizá podía localizar a Ling, Russell o Shuichi y conversar un rato con ellos, pues sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo que todos habían abandonado el hábito de dormir. Pero no los encontró y no se atrevió tampoco a visitar sus habitaciones, sus creadores podían enojarse si los molestaba. Prefirió caminar y explorar rincones ocultos de la inmensa y lujosa mansión mientras pensaba qué hacer con su nueva condición.

Encontró una especie de altillo, aparentemente abandonado, con olor a humedad y las paredes resquebrajadas. Lo recorrió por completo, las pequeñas ventanas estaban cubiertas de mugre y algunos tablones de madera, por lo que casi ni se filtraba luz; pero no era necesaria ya que los vampiros tenían una excelente visión nocturna. Un extraño olor llamó su atención y se dirigió al rincón de donde provenía.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una profunda y susurrante voz.

Edward se sobresaltó de miedo, y se puso a la defensiva, escudriñando todo el lugar, tratando sin éxito de encontrar la fuente de esa voz.

—No tengas miedo pequeño, no voy a comerte.

A continuación se escuchó un golpe seco, y un vampiro con aspecto harapiento se paró frente a él.

—Acércate que quiero verte mejor.

Extrañamente, Edward se sentía bastante tranquilo y se aproximó unos pasos para observar con más detalle al señor que lo esperaba pacientemente.

Su rostro estaba muy arrugado, tenía cabello negro con mechones grisáceos, y una mirada oscura pero ausente. Su semblante era sereno, con aspecto inofensivo, pero si algo sabía Edward muy bien era que las apariencias engañaban. Con cierta desconfianza, le preguntó:

—¿Y usted quién es?

—Me llamo Marcoh, y al igual que tú, fui convertido por un vampiro poderoso, pero hace muchos años.

Edward sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Y por qué está en un lugar como este?

—Tú eres el primero de los vampiros jóvenes que me descubre. Hace tiempo que no recibo visitas. Aunque es normal porque muy pocos saben que vivo aquí. Ven conmigo, te lo contaré en un lugar más cómodo.

No sin cierto recelo, el rubio lo siguió cautamente por todo ese inmenso altillo, hasta llegar a una salita con unos silloncitos deshilachados y descoloridos, pero aparentemente sanos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el hombre comenzó un pequeño relato.

—Yo era un humano común y corriente. Para ser más específico, era un profesor de química en una universidad en el este. Mi vida no era un lujo, pero no podía quejarme. Cuando falleció mi esposa por una enfermedad, tenía muchas deudas. Las deudas provenían de sus medicamentos y luego la internación en un hospital, hasta el velorio y el entierro. Por lo que tuve que hacer doble turno en la universidad, trabajando de noche y de día. De noche no sólo van estudiantes jóvenes que trabajan de día, sino que también asisten a clases los adultos. Así fue como conocí a mi creador. Un maldito bastardo si se me permite la expresión.

Edward rió por lo bajo, él también llamaba así —aunque ahora con menos frecuencia— a Mustang.

Un suspiro rememorado, y el relato continuó:

—Iba a clases de noche y con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Un poco misterioso, pero una buena persona. Confiar en él fue un terrible error, ya que eso provocó mi posterior conversión a vampiro. Un día el me preguntó sobre un experimento químico que no viene al caso. La cuestión es que salió mal y perdí un porcentaje de mi visión, mi rostro se quemó y luego se arrugó, dejando este resultado. Ya en el hospital recuperándome y adaptándome a mi escasa visión me di cuenta de que mi carrera se había arruinado. En mi condición ya no podría volver a trabajar y no tampoco podría mantenerme. Estaba perdido. Mi creador llegó una noche, y sin previo aviso, me convirtió.

—¡¿Cómo? ¿Así de la nada?

—Así de la nada.

—¿Le dijo por qué? Me imagino que se habrá enojado.

—Oh si, claro que lo hice. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que yo era su único amigo, alguien en quién podía confiar, alguien ideal para tener a su lado toda la vida. Eventualmente, con mis emociones y mi mente humana, no lo acepté sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando fue demasiado tarde. En una caza colectiva, unos pocos años después de que aprendí a vivir en este mundo, me separé con mi maestro para atrapar a unas mujeres humanas que vagaban solas por la noche. Yo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido odiaba asesinar humanos, pero mi maestro decía que me acostumbraría. Nunca lo hice. La cuestión es que yo seguía siendo un químico, y mis conocimientos no se habían esfumado. Preparé una poción especial y se la arrojé en un descuido mientras jugaba con sus víctimas. Era lo suficientemente corrosiva para causarle daño y darme tiempo para deshacerme de él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que lo asesinó? ¡Eso está prohibido! ¿Cómo es que aún está usted vivo?

—Fácil, nadie pudo probar lo contrario, por más que la sospecha siempre hizo acto de presencia. Dije que me había separado y que nunca más lo volví a ver. Pasó el tiempo y cuando encontraron unos pequeños restos comprobaron que estaba bien muerto, pero yo para ese entonces me había ganado la simpatía de muchos vampiros poderosos. Me dejaron vivir a pesar de la eterna suspicacia, y yo me alejé de todos, haciendo de este altillo mi guarida, por más de cuatrocientos años.

—¡Eso significa que usted ahora es un hombre sabio y poderoso! —exclamó Edward con ilusión.

—Algo así, pero no tan fuerte físicamente. Salgo muy de vez en cuando a cazar, cerca del amanecer para no cruzarme con nadie, y me alimento de animales. Cuando no salgo, lo hago con ratas que se encuentran por aquí. Además, mi visión es escasa aunque haya sido transformado. Veo como un humano, como antes de aquel experimento fallido.

—Pero usted dijo que cuando asesinó a su maestro, aún era joven. ¿No le leyeron la mente para averiguar la verdad?

—Si, lo hicieron, pero no obtuvieron las respuestas que buscaban. Nací con el poder de bloquear mi mente de una manera rápida y eficaz. Este poder se vio aumentado con el paso del tiempo, junto con otros más que fueron apareciendo.

—¿Podría usted enseñarme a controlar mis emociones y cerrar mi mente?

—Claro que sí, no me vendría mal un poco de compañía. Los seres de larga existencia como nosotros, nos aburrimos fácilmente después de varios años de soledad.

Edward se incorporó y le tendió la mano a su nuevo —y secreto— maestro.

—Entonces vendré mañana durante el día para comenzar. Ahora debo irme, pronto anochecerá.

—Por supuesto, te estaré esperando.

* * *

><p>El rubio tarareaba alegre una de sus canciones favoritas cuando abandonó el altillo. Ahora tenía un nuevo amigo y maestro, que ocultaría de todos los demás, para poder entrenar su mente y volverse poderoso. De noche aprendería a defender su cuerpo con Mustang, y de día aprendería a defender su mente con Marcoh.<p>

Pronto se dio cuenta de que dobló por el pasillo equivocado y se internó en un sector de la mansión que no conocía. Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara totalmente y que comenzara su ahora rutina de entrenamiento con el moreno. Decidió explorar un poquito más antes de regresar a su habitación. Más tarde re arrepentiría de tal acto.

Se encontró en un amplio pasillo con varias habitaciones, de las cuales algunas no tenían puertas, sólo cortinas. Muchas mujeres y hombres con poca ropa rondaban por el lugar, ignorándolo. Se escuchaban gemidos y exclamaciones. Ese lugar parecía un prostíbulo. Y pronto descubrió que era más o menos así. "El lugar de diversión y placer de los vampiros" pensó Edward divertido ya dándose vuelta para regresar por donde había venido. Pero unos gemidos llamaron su atención así como un rostro familiar cuando pasó por una de las habitaciones. Curioso, asomó sigilosamente la cabeza para no ser descubierto. Habría jurado que había visto a Maes. Pero no era así. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron grandes por el shock.

No se trataba de Maes quien estaba con esa hermosa mujer.

Se trataba de Roy Mustang.

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso:<strong> A partir del siguiente capítulo el rating (clasificación) del fic va a pasar de **T** a **M**.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y a a todos aquellos que dejan reviews, me dan ánimo para continuar.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 10: Ataque  
><strong>

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros gemía sonoramente bajo las caricias de Mustang. Sus labios de color rojo oscuro pronunciaban el nombre del moreno constantemente, mientras su esbelto cuerpo se movía al compás de las embestidas que recibía. Con un último grito acabó y luego un suspiro satisfecho escapó de sus pulmones. A su lado, el hombre de ojos oscuros como la noche respiraba algo agitado, con el semblante serio, y su vista fija en el techo. La mujer sabía que estaba pensando en alguien más. Siempre lo hacía. Las descargas que ella recibía en su cuerpo, eran producto de ansiedad, frustración y ramalazos de culpa acumulada en el moreno, ocasionadas seguramente de manera inconsciente por aquella persona que era el motivo de su existencia. De todas formas, no se sentía para nada mal. El sujeto era muy bueno en la cama, es algo que extrañaría. Pero sólo un poco. Matarlo no le costaría en lo más mínimo, es más, lo esperaba con ansias, quería tenerlo pura y exclusivamente a su disposición para ver como el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía bajo sus uñas.

—¿Estás bien, Solaris?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te noto un poco ausente.

—Mira quién habla de ausentismo. Sólo estaba pensando. —sonrió satisfecha al ver el fugaz semblante de culpa del hombre.

—Sí, yo también.

Con pereza, Mustang se estiró para luego incorporarse y dirigirse al baño. Ese día le esperaba entrenamiento con el rubio. Se sentía ansioso, lo extrañaba mucho durante el día.

Solaris lo observó marcharse, con una sonrisa muy diferente adornando su rostro. Unos golpecitos en la puerta, y otra mujer de cabellos castaños ingresó en la habitación.

—¿Estás lista, Solaris?

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces, me complace anunciarte que esta noche es el momento adecuado.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oírlo.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p>Edward aún no salía de su estado de shock cuando entró en su habitación. Se negaba a creer en lo que había visto, pero si algo estaba claro, era que no podía engañarse: sus ojos no mentían. Aún demasiado aturdido como para procesar tal información, tomó un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes que tenía guardado en un cajón, y garrapateó unas simples líneas. Si de algo estaba seguro era que no quería saber nada de Mustang, mucho menos hablarle o sentir su presencia. Salió de su cuarto y deslizó el pequeño papel por debajo de la puerta de la habitación del bastardo —si, ya volvía a ser el bastardo— y se encaminó al altillo para refugiarse con Marcoh.<p>

El lugar estaba tal y como lo había dejado hacía unos momentos, y su nuevo maestro se encontraba en un sofá desvencijado leyendo un pequeño libro a la luz de una vela.

—No creo que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, pequeño. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Como si se tratase de una película, las escenas transcurridas a lo largo del día, tan rápidas y tan lentas a la vez, desfilaron por la mente de Edward, que le ocasionaron un mareo que lo hizo sentarse en el sofá frente a Marcoh. Y como si todo hubiese encajado, Edward rompió a llorar.

Marcoh se levantó para sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza. Desde que había entrado, sabía que algo no andaba bien con el pequeño. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber que todo estaba relacionado con una persona en particular.

Lo dejó desahogarse todo lo que quiso, y suavemente le pidió que le relatara lo sucedido, para luego en su fuera interno arrepentirse. ¿Cómo le explicaba al joven —aún con conciencia humana— que lo que había visto era algo absolutamente normal? Y lo peor era ¿Cómo explicárselo sin que el rubio se enojara con él también?

Suspiró sonoramente y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar las lágrimas del deprimido joven que aún sollozaba en silencio a su lado.

—Shhh, ya pasó. Déjame contarte una historia.

Y así fue como en el transcurso de las horas Marcoh le fue contando al pequeño todas las leyendas y rumores que involucraban a los vampiros; algunas ciertas, otras disparatadas, pero con el único fin de entretener y despejar la mente atormentada del rubio, que poco a poco iba cediendo y ahora mostraba de vez en cuando una diminuta sonrisa en su triste rostro.

—También hay un rumor que dice que los vampiros se pueden convertir en humanos.

Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Mediante el uso de alquimia? —preguntó asombrado. Cuando era humano, Edward tenía la costumbre de estudiar todo lo relacionado a la materia, hasta iba a tomar un examen para medir su nivel de conocimiento en el tema…pero luego conoció a Roy…y mejor no recordar esos tiempos.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Tiene que ver con algo mucho más sencillo. —Marcoh se acercó a la ventana e hizo un gesto con su mano— Tiene que ver más bien con esto.

El rubio miró sin entender hacia afuera. Hasta que comprendió lo que el mayor le señalaba: el sol. La fuente de toda energía. Capaz de destruir a un vampiro. ¿Quién dice que no es capaz de devolverle la vida? Una hipótesis que luego dio paso a una teoría se iba formando en su cabeza.

—¿Ha funcionado?

—Quién sabe. Muchos han muerto en el intento, por eso es considerado un tema tabú para los vampiros. Al principio creían que se trataba de suicidios en masa, pero luego de que colocaran a cubierto a algunos sobrevivientes, descubrieron ese rumor. También se dice que hay un científico vampiro llamado Knox que investiga este asunto.

—¿En dónde vive? —preguntó Edward con ilusión. Sus ojos brillaban, pero por un motivo muy lejano a la tristeza que lo aquejaba horas atrás.

—No te hagas ilusiones de que esto sea real, Edward. No creo que a Mustang le guste escuchar esto.

—¿Y a quién mierda le importa ese bastardo? Si fuera tan fuerte como tú, lo haría pedazos.

—Escúchame bien, Edward: sé que Mustang no es de los mejores vampiros que conozco, pero en el fondo es bueno y noble. Podrá ser aristócrata y conservador, pero su corazón es sincero, a pesar de que no lo aparenta. Si dice que está interesado en ti, debe ser cierto.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de él? ¡¿Acaso lo conoces? —vociferó el rubio. No cabía en sí de su furia.

—No me he cruzado mucho con él por estar aquí encerrado. Pero cuando lo hice en su momento, descubrí que tan noble puede ser. Él es terco, ambicioso, y sí, puede resultarte pesado. Pero es bueno, créeme. Lo que tú no sabes es porque no tienes experiencia como vampiro, cuando pasen los años te darás cuenta de que lo que viste durante el día es absolutamente normal.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Su enojo ahora era mitigado por la curiosidad.

—Ya sabes que los vampiros son sádicos y pasionales por naturaleza. Tener sexo es sólo una necesidad fisiológica, no hay nada de amor en ese acto. Los vampiros consideran más importante el gesto de un abrazo o de un beso. Muchas de sus frustraciones se expresan en el sexo, pero su cariño y amor pasa por otras demostraciones.

Edward se quedó en silencio procesando las palabras del profesor. Tenía sentido, Roy lo había besado una sola vez desde que había sido transformado, y aún recordaba la sensación de ese momento; pero aún se sentía demasiado vulnerable y herido para aceptarlo. No lo perdonaría fácilmente si Mustang se dignara a brindarle alguna explicación al respecto. Pero ya se sentía un poco mejor, hablar con Marcoh era muy confortante.

Se había quedado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no notó el nerviosismo que se apoderó de su compañero. Despertó de su letargo cuando escuchó que paseaba intranquilo por toda la habitación.

* * *

><p>—Maes, ¿Has visto a Edward?<p>

—Sí, lo vi caminando por los pasillos hoy más temprano, seguramente ahora debe estar investigando la mansión. Se le está haciendo costumbre últimamente. —despegó la vista del grueso volumen que leía para observar a un preocupado moreno. —¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso te has vuelto a pelear con él?

—No —contestó ansioso, omitiendo la primer pregunta. —Sólo me pregunto dónde está. Llevo horas buscándolo sin resultado alguno, lo que me parece raro. Esta noche me dejó una nota diciendo que no quería entrenar, que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo. Me dejó bastante sorprendido y confundido.

—Quizá Marcoh tenga algo que ver.

—¿Marcoh? ¿Se aloja en este lugar?

—Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. El otro día vi a Edward explorar el altillo. Creo que ahí es donde se oculta, porque no lo vi salir hasta que anocheció.

—¿Crees que prefiera pasar su tiempo con él? —su tono había sonado un poco angustiado.

—Probablemente, pero ya se le pasará. Conoces al pequeño, sabes que es muy curioso. También parece que perdió el hábito de dormir de día, ya que precisamente su reunión con Marcoh se llevó a cabo cuando el sol estaba en lo alto.

—¿En serio? Dudo que pierda el tiempo, de seguro aprovechará para leer más libros. ¿Sabes que parte de la mansión recorrió hoy aparte de visitar a Marcoh?

—Los subsuelos. —al no escuchar respuesta, levantó nuevamente la mirada del tomo que leía, para contemplar a un Roy más pálido que la camisa que llevaba puesta. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué parte de los subsuelos? —Roy temblaba imperceptiblemente, cosa que extrañó más a su amigo. Intentando recordar, y cuando obtuvo en su mente la respuesta, sonrió alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estabas nuevamente con Solaris?

El mutismo de Roy barrió con toda broma y duda que había al respecto: si Edward había estado paseando por los subsuelos, eso quería decir que lo más probable es que los haya visto. Y desde entonces no había aparecido, dejándole sólo una pequeña nota al moreno. Maes se preguntó si no sería hora de tener una charla con el joven para aclarar algunas cosas.

Pero su charla sería para después. En esos momentos escuchó una fuerte explosión en el ala oeste de la mansión, seguida por gritos lejanos, y pánico amenazante entre todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Maes confundido.

—Deben ser algunos carroñeros un poco más listos de lo habitual. Da el aviso y asegura el resto de la mansión.

Maes asintió y con una última mirada de entendimiento, partió rumbo a dar la voz de alarma.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué demonios fue eso?<p>

—Espera, déjame concentrarme.

Ansioso, Edward se acercó a Marcoh para observarlo cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

Tras unos minutos que al rubio le parecieron eternos, con un sobresalto Marcoh se giró para encararlo.

—Son carroñeros, pero de los peores.

La voz trémula y presurosa del profesor asustó al joven.

—¿Qué significa?

—Que los homúnculos están aquí, en la mansión. Seguramente lograron entrar por algún infiltrado en sus filas, son muy hábiles al respecto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Edward espantado.

—Escucha bien, Edward: Aún quedan un par de horas para que amanezca. Esta mansión es fuerte, pero no soportará este tipo de ataques. Los homúnculos saben manejarse, lo mejor es que huyas de aquí, ya no es seguro.

—¿Qué va a pasar con todos los demás?

—Esos seres buscan la muerte y el causar dolor a todo lo que tocan. Atacarán a los más débiles. Como tú. Evitarán el enfrentamiento directo con los más poderosos como Mustang, quienes intentarán detenerlos y liquidarlos. Habrá muchas bajas, ellos son siete, y en esta mansión hay pocos vampiros fuertes.

—¿Qué hay del concejo?

—Ellos hoy justo no están aquí. Por eso pienso que hay un infiltrado. Es hora de que te marches, lo más rápido que puedas, y no mires atrás.

Una explosión se escuchó mucho más cerca que antes. Edward corrió hacia la puerta para huir, pero una mano lo retuvo.

—Es en el este. Busca en las afueras, pregunta por el doctor Knox, él se lleva bien con los humanos.

Edward asintió y salió disparado de la habitación.

* * *

><p>—Solaris, ¿Te encuentras bien?<p>

La mujer con vestido negro ajustado asintió lentamente. Estaba llena de sangre, pero Roy no podía verle las heridas, aún estaba preocupado por Edward, quería encontrarlo cuanto antes y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Un dolor agudo se le instaló en el pecho, pero su habilidad de antaño le permitió alejarse de la siguiente estocada que iba directo a su cráneo.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Solaris?

La mujer que hasta ese momento estaba en sus brazos, se había incorporado y lo miraba cínicamente. Su enorme escote le permitió ver a Roy un tatuaje de una serpiente. Seguramente antes oculto con alquimia. Entonces comprendió. Y la comprensión se debió reflejar en su rostro, porque la terrible mujer amplió más su sonrisa.

—Soy Lust, Roycito. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Tu gatito rubio se perdió? No te preocupes, mi hermano Envy lo encontrará y jugará con él.

El horror de Roy se multiplicó. Tenía que encontrar a Edward lo antes posible. Mientras pensaba frenéticamente en dónde hallarlo, las uñas de la hermosa mujer se transformaron en largas agujas, garras asesinas, dispuestas a atravesarlo todo.

Y Roy se preparó para el combate. Incineraría a esa mujer a como diera lugar, hasta dejarla reducida a polvo, y luego acabaría con todos sus demás despreciables hermanos.

* * *

><p>Edward corría desesperado por los pasillos, encontró la habitación de Ling y la aporreó gritando su nombre.<p>

Segundos más tarde, un asustado joven abría la puerta. Se trataba de Shuichi, lucía totalmente fuera de sí.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar, entró a la habitación.

—¿Dónde están todos?

Inmediatamente aparecieron Russell y Ling desde el otro extremo, con diversas armas en sus manos. Edward negó vehementemente con la cabeza y los reunió para hablarles.

—Tienen que irse, ninguno de nosotros es rival para ellos. Tomen esto, es un pequeño mapa de un pasadizo que los guiará fuera, donde podrán correr hasta ubicar la otra mansión para avisarle al concejo. Shuichi tomó el mapa y junto a los demás partió rumbo hacia la puerta, sin cuestionamiento alguno. Una nueva, fuerte y más cercana explosión, hizo temblar el lugar. Les llegaba un lejano olor a quemado.

—Debe de ser Mustang haciendo gala de su poder. —dijo Ling con total seguridad, Edward se paró en seco al escucharlo.

—Eso quiere decir que es cerca ¿no?

—Si, al final del pasillo lo encontrarás. ¿Estás seguro?

Por supuesto que no, pero no tenía ganas de irse sin verlo, quería saber si se trataba de él, y sobre todo si estaba bien. Antes de que Ling se diera vuelta para marcharse, lo tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído.

—Pase lo que pase, yo me iré al este a por el doctor Knox. De esa manera me encontrarás. De lo contrario pregúntale sobre mí al profesor Marcoh, que ha estado viviendo en el altillo. Buena suerte, Ling.

El susodicho con una última media sonrisa se marchó por el camino opuesto. Edward suspiró y fue en busca de Roy por el pasillo que le indicaron.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo, atravesó en el proceso un vestíbulo destrozado, para ingresar en una sala circular también destruida y chamuscada, donde los protagonistas estaban batiéndose a duelo.

Definitivamente era Roy, herido y lleno de sangre, pero vivo si es así como se decía. La otra no parecía estar mucho mejor. Edward notó con asombro que se trataba de la misma mujer que había visto horas antes. La infiltrada, sin lugar a dudas. Aprovechando su belleza y atributos, ese monstruo atacó por la parte más débil de todos los hombres. El odio que sentía en ese momento le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Ahora las palabras de Marcoh cobraban sentido. Parte del techo se derrumbaba, y el rubio hizo grandes esfuerzos para ponerse a cubierto, ya que se hallaba hipnotizado viendo la batalla.

Roy parecía exhausto, pero sacó provecho de todos los errores de su oponente, cuyas garras eran su única arma, y su piel ahora se regeneraba con más lentitud que antes. Extrañamente, el ser denominado homúnculo empezó a frotarse la cabeza, como si un dolor insoportable estuviera taladrando en su interior. Un grito agudo se escuchó cuando una de sus afiladas uñas fue quebrada, pero nada en comparación con las desgarradoras exclamaciones y sonidos ininteligibles que le siguieron debido al potente ataque de Mustang. La mujer literalmente ardía en llamas.

Y tal como Roy se lo había propuesto, la dejó reducida a cenizas.

Temblando, Edward corrió al lado del moreno para socorrerlo, ya que parecía al borde de la inconsciencia, sin embargo, a mitad del trayecto trastabilló y se fue de cara al suelo. Cuando quiso levantarse, un escombro cayó en su brazo derecho, haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

Roy pareció despertar, y se acercó velozmente a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como éste? ¡Tendrías que haber escapado!

—L-lo sé. Perdón, sólo quería ayudar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Mustang, para quedarse congelada cuando levantó la vista al escuchar un ruido cercano.

Edward salió propulsado como si una mano invisible lo hubiese empujado con fuerza, y cayó de espaldas contra la pared. Vio como del otro lado el moreno era cubierto por una gran cantidad de escombros que caían sobre él.

—N-no…¡Roy! —susurró sin aliento. No tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Una mano agarró los cabellos rubios de Edward y los jaló hacia arriba para quedar a la altura de unos ojos violetas.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué es lo que me encontré? Parece ser la mascotita de Mustang.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, el joven sólo pudo ver unos largos cabellos de color verde.

* * *

><p>¡Al fin nuevo capi! Perdón por la demora, tuve algunos problemas de tiempo este fin de semana, por lo que se me hizo imposible subir el capítulo antes. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, me ponen muy contenta. Nos vemos en la próxima.<p>

Saludos!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 11: Resolución**

Edward despertó en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Le dolía la cabeza, y se encontraba encadenado a firmes grilletes sostenidos en la pared de la húmeda y antigua celda en la que se hallaba. Era bastante estrecha, mohosa y lúgubre. Una pequeña ventana en lo alto denotaba que era de noche. Sus sentidos le indicaron que se encontraba en una casa grande y muy vieja, quizá de algún antepasado de los dueños. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Se sentía cansado y hambriento y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que día era y cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado. Escuchó unos pasos y fingió dormir, poniendo su mente en blanco. Esperó pacientemente hasta que su instinto le indicó que se volvía a encontrar solo. La presencia había durado unos pocos minutos, demostrando ser un enemigo.

Se retorció y buscó con la mirada la manera de poder escapar, pero no demoró en darse cuenta de que eso era imposible. No podía seguir fingiendo. Tarde o temprano lo despertarían, por las buenas o por las malas, y sabía perfectamente que si se encontraba en un lugar como ése, su secuestrador sería de todo menos simpático.

* * *

><p>—¿Se ha sabido algo?<p>

—Aún no. Relájate, ya lo encontraremos.

—¿Qué me relaje? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Maes? ¡Por mi culpa se lo llevaron, era mi deber protegerlo! ¡Ahora está en manos de ese grupo de psicópatas!

—Uno de los miembros del concejo viene en camino a brindarte una mano. —inquirió agotado. Sabía que tendría que soportar la furia de Roy hasta que encontraran sano y salvo al rubio— Si no te calmas, no podremos hallarlo; la paciencia es una virtud.

—¿Me estás pidiendo paciencia? Dime Maes, si fuera tu mujer, ¿tú tendrías paciencia?

El castaño suspiró. Claro que no. Pero lo que Roy no entendía era que con su mente fría y tranquila sería más fácil proseguir con la búsqueda.

—No, pero haría lo que fuera para encontrarla. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, pronto estará a salvo, te lo aseguro.

Roy Mustang sólo asintió en silencio. Se sentía muy culpable por no haber podido proteger a su pequeño rubio. No quería fallarle de nuevo, si lo perdía, sería el fin de su existencia. No quería ni pensar en eso, su vida inmortal no tendría sentido si perdía su razón de serlo. Al único ser que amaba en ese mundo era Edward, lo hallaría a como diera lugar.

Se escucharon pasos provenientes del pasillo, un grupo de hombres con semblante serio se acercaban a ellos. El concejo había llegado.

* * *

><p>Un baldazo de agua helada lo atravesó como agujas asesinas. Edward se despertó sobresaltado, dolorido y tiritando de frío. Una risa espantosamente cruel resonó en la celda.<p>

—¿Ya estás despierto, pequeño?

Esa voz tenebrosa le dio escalofríos. Levantó su vista hacia su atacante.

Un sujeto de edad indefinida lo miraba con una sonrisa pérfida en su rostro. Era flacucho, con un atuendo muy singular y un pelo largo y verdoso. Sus ojos cínicos de un anormal color violeta brillaban destilando veneno y bastante locura. Sus enormes colmillos blancos refulgían a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de la celda.

Edward contuvo un gemido, pero no el temblor de su cuerpo al sentir esa horrible y asfixiante presencia sobre sí. El feroz sujeto amplió más su sonrisa al percibir el miedo en el más joven, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que se iban a divertir en el transcurso de las horas. Recién caía la noche, era el comienzo de la tortura del pequeño.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde está?<p>

—Lejos, probablemente en las afueras de Central, quizá en una de sus tantas guaridas. Cuando esté más cerca podré sentirlo mejor. Aún es muy indefinido.

—No podemos perder tiempo, partamos ahora, es imprescindible que lo encontremos antes del amanecer.

—¿Estás seguro, Mustang?

—No voy a dejar a Edward en manos de ese lunático.

Unos pasos más lejanos, Ling observaba el debate entre Hakuro, uno de los miembros más poderosos del concejo, y Roy Mustang, cuyo semblante demostraba toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Shuichi se acercó junto con Russell para observar la misma escena.

—¿Y bien? ¿Saben dónde está?

—Aún no, según ese anciano está lejos, secuestrado por uno de los homúnculos sobrevivientes a la masacre de dos noches atrás.

—¿Cuántos quedan? —preguntó ansioso el rubio. No se animaba a imaginarse el destino de Edward.

—Sólo tres. Envy, Gluttony y Pride. Los demás fueron asesinados en la invasión.

Todos temían el desenlace, sin embargo, Shuichi habló con la voz mas calma que pudo reunir.

—Eso significa que secuestraron a Edward como venganza, planean hacerlo sufrir por la muerte de sus hermanos. ¿Cómo saben si Edward a estas alturas está vivo?

—Roy lo sabría —repuso Ling tranquilo— Su conexión con Edward le permite saber si el rubio se encuentra o no en este mundo, así como si está sufriendo. Deben querer mantenerlo con vida, quizá hayan elaborado algún macabro plan para asesinarlo cuando vaya a por él.

—Eso le deja poco tiempo. Ahora veo por qué se ve así.

Los tres giraron para mirar críticamente al demacrado moreno repartiendo instrucciones a los que participarían en la búsqueda.

De pronto, una mueca deformó el rostro pálido de Mustang. Sus rodillas temblaron, y se aferró a la mesa para mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el terror, y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Ya empezó —susurró Ling aterrado.

Los otros dos miraban petrificados el sufrimiento que recorría al moreno, incapaces de siquiera respirar, rezando internamente para que Edward fuera fuerte y aguantara.

—Lo encontraremos, Roy.

Maes lo sostenía con patente angustia en sus ojos. Mustang sudaba frío y se retorcía como una serpiente, su respiración era errática y su rostro estaba transfigurado de dolor.

Pronto todo acabó, y un veloz moreno se incorporó para alistarse y abandonar la mansión.

—¡Nos vamos ya mismo!

Maes deseaba en su fuero interno que no volvieran a torturar al rubio hasta que ellos llegaran, y rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Edward respiraba con dificultad, estaba empapado en sudor, y le dolían todas sus articulaciones. Sentía punzadas de dolor en diferentes partes del cuerpo, así como el entumecimiento de sus extremidades por encontrarse encadenado.<p>

La paliza que había recibido lo dejó extenuado. Vio retirarse al homúnculo mientras poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia.

No mucho después, sintió un nuevo baldazo de agua helada, lo que ocasionó que despertara de su letargo. Su cuerpo aún dolía, pero no tanto como antes. Una paliza de tal magnitud, habría matado a un humano. Pero él era un vampiro, y su regeneración era maravillosa. Pero estaba hambriento y no tenía entrenamiento alguno, hechos que quedarían expuestos de un momento a otro ante ese despreciable ser que parecía fascinado con torturarlo.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño, ya se te fue el ímpetu de lucha?

—Claro que no, maldita palmera. Sólo me preguntaba dónde estaban tus hermanitos. Oh, perdón. Seguramente nunca regresaron a casa, lo que te deja dos opciones: te abandonaron o fueron aniquilados en la mansión. Yo en lo personal me inclinaría por la segunda opción, pero nunca se sabe.

El efecto fue el deseado. El homúnculo ardía en furia, sus ojos se veían como los de un animal salvaje, y su brazo derecho se transformó en un látigo.

La nueva retahíla de golpes había llegado.

La casa se encontraba en estado derruido, a simple vista abandonada. Con un inmenso jardín sin mantener, en el medio de un bosque, alejada de toda sociedad, nadie podría imaginarse que en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo un acto de tortura, cuyos seres sobrenaturales que se encontraban en el interior, poseían dotes inconcebibles para cualquier humano.

Justo cuando Edward estaba por saludar a la dulce inconsciencia, los latigazos cesaron. Su cuerpo empezó a regenerarse, pero muy lentamente. Un nuevo baldazo, y una risa siniestra.

—¿Se te acabaron los insultos pequeño?

—Nada de lo que me hagas me importa, monstruo.

—Monstruo, ¿yo? No, no, no ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a ser mas cortés, Ed? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Envy volvió su brazo a la normalidad, y con un puchero como si se tratase un niño, se acercó a él.

—Veo que aún no has aprendido nada. No te preocupes, te voy a dar una clase gratis.

Su cercanía produjo arcadas en Edward, que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por alejarse del homúnculo.

Envy sonreía divertido, y se acercó más a él, tomándolo de los cabellos para levantarlo a su altura, todo lo que le permitían las cadenas. Disfrutó graciosamente el alarido de dolor que emitió el rubio al sentir sus cabellos jalados, y lo miró fijamente.

"Es hora de divertirnos, ¿no te parece?"

Edward abrió los ojos con horror. La frase desfiló por su mente sin ser pronunciada por el de ojos violáceos.

Ahogó un grito sorprendido cuando sintió una desagradable intrusión en su cerebro, viendo como ese monstruo accedía fácil y libremente por todos los rincones de su mente, sus pensamientos, sus deseos. En unos pocos minutos sabría todo de él. Si pensó que era imposible que le hiciera daño alguno, estaba muy equivocado.

Cuando terminó, Envy lo soltó bruscamente y se carcajeó alegre al ver a Edward caer con un golpe seco, arrancándole quejidos de dolor.

—Parece ser que aprecias mucho a Mustang, pequeño. Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargaré de él cuando acabe contigo. ¿Sabes? Hay otro tema que me parece muy divertido explorar.

Edward quería huir de ese lugar, bien lejos. Pero sabía que le era imposible, aunque fuera soltado de sus cadenas. Su cuerpo no le respondía por el cansancio, y se sentía cada vez más débil. Nuevamente dejaron caer sobre él un balde de agua helada, para despabilarlo. Sabía que era su fin, que Envy lo iba a torturar hasta la muerte. Pero era aún peor saber que esa tortura le iba a importar mucho, opuesto a lo que antes pensaba. Ahora el monstruo conocía todo sobre él, sus secretos, miedos e inseguridades. No tardaría en aprovecharse de todo aquello y acabar con su cordura.

* * *

><p>—Roy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó un preocupado Maes, al ver el terrible aspecto de su amigo, que minuto a minuto empeoraba.<p>

—No nos queda mucho tiempo, debemos seguir.

El castaño asintió y tomó el brazo de su compañero para ayudarlo. No faltaba mucho según Hakuro, pero notaba cómo Roy se iba debilitando, lo que significaba que Edward debía estar cada vez peor.

* * *

><p>—¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¡Maldito monstruo, déjame en paz!<p>

—Shhh relájate Ed, sólo estoy dándote todo el cariño que tu desalmado novio no te dio.

—¡El desalmado eres tú, maldita basura! ¡Te dije que me dejes en paz! ¡Suéltame!

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo marear mas no le importó y no paró de gritar y retorcerse al sentir las asquerosas manos del homúnculo recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus fríos dedos serpenteaban por su abdomen, desabrochando su chaqueta y quitándosela hábilmente. Pronto sus pantalones corrieron el mismo destino, sin que Edward pudiera evitarlo.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame, déjame! ¡Te lo suplico, déjame!

Sus gritos poco a poco se fueron apagando, su voz sonaba rota. Envy hacía caso omiso a sus súplicas. Ahora el rubio lloraba, mientras que susurraba el ruego que seguía siendo ignorado.

—R-Roy…por f-favor…ayúdame….

Sabía que era inútil pelear, pero en un último esfuerzo, juntó todas sus energías para patear al homúnculo, quien no se lo esperaba y soltó un gruñido molesto, mientras se encargaba de volver a su posición original y estrechar las cadenas del rubio.

—Él no vendrá a buscarte, jovencito. ¿Crees acaso que se tomará la molestia en preocuparse por ti?

—C-cuando t-te encuentre…—susurró con voz temblorosa.

—Cuando me encuentre, tú ya estarás convertido en un cadáver putrefacto, pequeño.

Y sin previo aviso, arrancó la ropa interior del joven, y acto seguido, ingresó dos dedos en el ano del rubio, haciéndolo sobresaltar y pronunciar un desgarrador grito.

Se retorcía intentado evitar su destino, aunque sabía que eso sólo aumentaba el dolor y le generaba mas daño, pero ya no le importaba. Las lágrimas caían sin control alguno, y la risotada de Envy le indicaba que la estaba pasando de maravillas.

—¿Qué pasa Ed? ¿No te gusta? Quizá si hago un cambio te agrade más.

Para espanto de Edward, el vampiro empezó a brillar, cambiando su forma, hasta quedar frente a él un Roy Mustang con semblante fiero y amenazador.

—¡N-No!

Envy había hecho gala de su poder, que en otro momento y en otras circunstancias al rubio le habría parecido fascinante, ahora sólo lo veía con patente horror. Un tercer dedo se insertó en su parte baja, y una nueva punzada de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Edward.

Y su mente se alejó de ese lugar, trasladándolo a un tiempo en donde era feliz, donde estaba enamorado por primera vez de alguien.

—_¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir yo también, Al? ¡No es justo!_

—_Deja de quejarte hermano. Sabes que de no haber denunciado los hechos en el cuartel general, no tendríamos a Winry sana y salva._

_Edward sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que tenían la obligación de asistir a una ridícula fiesta de fin de año en un lujoso salón aristocrático, rodeado de personas falsas y despreciables. Y aún peor, rodeado de militares._

—_El general Hakuro es un buen hombre. Gracias a él y su apoyo, Winry está a salvo. Ella aún está muy conmocionada con lo que pasó, me gustaría que tú me acompañaras en su lugar._

—_Pero.._

—_Te prometo que si se vuelve todo aburrido, nos volveremos temprano._

_Edward suspiró resignado. No podía decirle que no a Al. De todas formas, no hacía mal clima y en casa se iba a aburrir también. No perdía nada con intentarlo._

—_Está bien._

_Y ya cuando estaba completamente convencido de que esa fiesta era literalmente una mierda, y lo asqueaba el ver esas horrendas mujeres aristócratas pavonearse y lucirse ridículamente ante todos, fue cuando lo vio._

_Un hombre de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos. Su porte era aristócrata, como el de todos en esa fiesta, pero había algo en él que lo cautivó cuando lo vio ingresar al lugar. Su mirada chocó unos escasos segundos con la del hombre, y la apartó levemente sonrojado. Desde entonces empezó un pequeño juego de persecución y miradas sugerentes. Edward estaba encantado, aunque ni muerto lo admitiría. ¿Y por qué no divertirse? Al fin y al cabo era una fiesta. No se había dado cuenta de __que Alphonse lo estaba observando._

—_Te gusta, ¿no es así?_

—_¡Claro que no, Al!_

—_Pues a mi me parece que sí. No ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche, y tú tampoco te has quedado atrás. —suprimió una risita al ver el potente sonrojo que se esparció por el rostro de su hermano—._

—_Eso no es cierto. Además es demasiado viejo. —miró a su lado para ver que en ese momento quién lo acompañaba hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada— ¡Ya deja de reírte, Alphonse Elric!_

_No le pasó por alto que su nombre haya sido mencionado completo, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle pícaramente._

—_No seas aguafiestas Ed. Sabes que te gusta, y sabes que yo sé que te gusta. Y también sé que no te molestan los hombres mayores, al contrario. ¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo ve y háblale._

—_Te he dicho que no._

_Pero como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento a su hermano, el apuesto hombre de cabello negro cambió sutilmente su dirección para encaminarse hacia ellos._

—_Te deseo suerte. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Cuando quiso girar para encararlo, Alphonse había desaparecido. ¡Maldición! Ya hablaría con él cuando llegaran a casa._

—_Disculpa, ¿Me concederías esta pieza?_

_Los hermosos y dorados ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos cuando volteó para quedar frente a aquel hombre que se había pasado toda la noche observándolo._

—_C-claro, por qué no.._

_A lo lejos, el menor de los hermanos observaba a la pareja bailar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro._

_Y Edward esa noche comprobó que se sentía completamente atraído por ese hombre. Cuando lo invitó a salir, pensó que una persona podía estallar de felicidad. Lo habían invitado a su primera cita. ¡Ese hombre era perfecto!  
><em>

Un frío electrizante lo hizo volver a la realidad. Envy le había arrojado nuevamente un balde de agua, pero ahora también lo había electrocutado. El dolor era insoportable y sufría espasmos.

—Al fin despiertas enano. Llegué a pensar que no te gustaban mis caricias, pero nada mal para la primera vez, ¿no?

A pesar de la oscuridad, Envy sonrió satisfecho al ver el leve rubor en el rostro del pequeño.

—¡C-cállate maldito!

—No te preocupes, seré bueno.

Ante esas palabras, la mente de Edward hizo un click. Iba a ser violado. Violado por un monstruo. Él siempre había rechazado a Mustang porque su inseguridad no le permitía llegar a nada más que besos, caricias y la masturbación conjunta. El saber que no sería Roy quien lo poseyera, le dio una sensación de vértigo que le provocó naúseas. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Jamás iba a permitir que otra persona que no fuera Roy lo tocara!

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, apartó a Envy de una patada y se giró para enfrentarlo. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Lo observó fijamente, sintiendo que los engranajes de su cerebro actuaban sin parar.

El hombre de pelo verde empezó a aullar de dolor ante la insistente mirada del rubio.

—¡D-duele! ¡Maldita sea!

Aferró su cabeza con las manos, pero el dolor no mitigaba, por el contrario, aumentaba. Sentía que su cerebro ardía y estallaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Edward— ¡Suéltame y me detendré!

Envy no le hacía el menor caso, por lo que el joven redujo el potencial de su odio, llevándose así parte del sufrimiento del homúnculo. Pero éste no planeaba soltarlo, y Edward leyó sus pensamientos.

Colérico, aumentó la presión en el cráneo del sujeto de pelo verdoso, hasta que de su boca, ojos y orejas brotó con fluidez mucha sangre, mientras que los gritos y exclamaciones de martirio no cesaban.

El joven vampiro fijó su mirada en un punto exacto de su cerebro, el cual podía ver a la perfección, y con un último deseo, reventó el cráneo del homúnculo, que cayó inerte al suelo, en un gran charco de sangre.

Su enojo aún no mermaba, y con un poder que sentía infinito recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, mentalmente llamó al siguiente homúnculo, uno gordito y tonto, que hipnotizado por las palabras del rubio, no demoró en desprenderlo de sus cadenas, para luego correr el mismo destino que su hermano.

El cansancio se hizo presente, y con mucho asco, Edward se acercó para beber un poco de la sangre de ambos homúnculos descabezados. El efecto fue inmediato, trayendo consigo una fortaleza que no creía posible. Roy tenía razón al decirle que beber la sangre de un vampiro cuya edad superara la franja de los cuatrocientos años de edad, era muy provechoso para los vampiros más jóvenes.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en eso, pues una gran explosión hizo cimbrar la vieja casona en donde se hallaba.

Se concentró en cerrar su mente, acto ahora muy sencillo para él, y comprobó que había venido un grupo a rescatarlo.

Sin perder tiempo, ubicó su ropa en un rincón y se la colocó rápidamente. Salió presuroso de la celda hasta encontrar un viejo pasillo, por donde corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde un altillo llamó su atención e ingresó decidido buscando una ventana por donde escapar.

Se concentró nuevamente, y pudo detectar que se había librado una lucha con el último homúnculo, mientras un vampiro estaba dentro del lugar buscándolo. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Roy, y aunque le alegrara saber que estaba bien, permaneció sigiloso y con su mente cerrada, mientras buscaba con rapidez una salida.

El altillo tenía una pequeña ventana, por lo que la utilizó sin dudarlo, arrojándose al suelo desde lo que parecía un tercer piso.

La adrenalina por todo lo vivido y su poder ahora despierto lo mantuvo resuelto a la hora de escapar. Corrió a la velocidad propia de un vampiro, siguiendo todos sus instintos, hasta encontrar un arroyo. Le era muy útil para perder el rastro de quienes lo buscaban, por lo que se decidió a nadar hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

Ya casi lo lograba. Nadó y nadó hasta que llegó al este. Encontró en su camino un pequeño bosque, y aprovechó para alimentarse.

Mientras tomaba un descanso, evalúo sus opciones: regresar y continuar con su nueva vida, o ir en la búsqueda de una posible solución a esa nueva vida.

Se levantó resuelto del tronco del árbol donde se encontraba sentado, y corrió hasta encontrar señales de un camino, que lo condujeran al pueblo más cercano. Pronto amanecería, y necesitaba buscar urgentemente un refugio que le permitiera esconderse y pasar desapercibido.

Cuando halló el camino, sonrió satisfecho. Y cuando encontró un pequeño pueblo, su sonrisa se amplió mas. Ahora sólo era cuestión de buscar al doctor Knox.

* * *

><p>Buenas! Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews, sus comentarios me ponen muy contenta. No planeaba hacer este capi tan largo, pero así me quedó, espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, los homúnculos fueron importantes, pero no tanto como para mencionarlos a todos, ya que los más destacados fueron Lust y Envy. Amo mucho a Envy, es un personaje que creo fascinante, por lo que me costó escribir su cruel destino. Y aclaré un poco la relación de Roy y Ed antes de que éste último fuera convertido. Ya habrá más escenas de esta hermosa pareja.<p>

Cambié el rating a** M** aunque no haya habido tantos momentos fuertes, aún así, en los próximos capítulos si va a haber.

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Saludos!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**Chapter 12: Encuentro**

Edward se encontró con un pequeño problema: en ese pueblo no vivía ningún Knox, o eso es lo que le habían dicho sus habitantes.

Al comienzo del anochecer, había salido del hotelucho en el que se alojaba para buscar al doctor, pero su búsqueda se vio frustrada cuando a todos los que les preguntaba, negaban con la cabeza, le respondían bruscamente, o simplemente lo ignoraban.

Lo intentó por dos noches, y a la tercera, cansado de ser amable, utilizó todos sus encantos para atraer a una joven campesina.

—Buenas noches, hermosa dama.

Ella abrió enormes sus ojos castaños, sonrojándose al instante.

"huele bien" pensó Edward irritado. Se castigó mentalmente por haber pensado tal cosa.

—B-buenas noches, caballero —contestó nerviosa la castaña, cuya mirada se tornaba algo preocupada—. ¿Q-qué es l-lo que se le ofrece?

—Me gustaría saber dónde es que puedo encontrar a un doctor llamado Knox, tengo un hermano bastante enfermo, y me dijeron que él era el mejor en su profesión.

—L-lo siento mucho, señor. No puedo ayudarlo —sin darle tiempo a responder, la mujer retrocedió asustada—. No conozco a ningún doctor Knox.

Cansado por el viaje, las negativas, y la pobre excusa de la joven, Edward la miró fijamente, olvidando todo rastro de cortesía, dejando atrás toda compasión humana.

—Cállate y sígueme en silencio —ordenó un rubio malhumorado, girándose sobre sus talones—. Vamos a hablar en un lugar mas privado.

Se encaminó hacia unos establos cercanos que se hallaban desiertos y en mal estado, no podía arriesgarse a asustar a los animales ni llamar la atención de ninguna manera.

La chica lo siguió en silencio a la par, su mente se encontraba subyugada por el poder de Edward y caminaba dócilmente como si estuviese poseída.

En los establos, se detuvo a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

—Bien, ahora vas a decirme porqué nadie en este maldito pueblo me habla de Knox, y de paso, en donde se encuentra —demandó con voz suave pero enérgica.

—Knox nos prohibió hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso un rubio sorprendido—. ¿En dónde vive?

—Todos en este pueblo conocemos su naturaleza. Pero no le tememos, él en las noches ha salvado muchas vidas. No es un asesino, como los demás. A cambio, nosotros lo protegemos con el silencio.

—Ya veo, pero de nada les sirve si viene otro vampiro con poderes mentales. Vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿en dónde vive?

La mujer pareció luchar levemente contra su dominio, pero Edward presionó más en su mente, impidiéndole su escape y obligándola a contestarle. Prefería que fuese así. Leerle la mente le parecía demasiado abuso a su privacidad.

—Pasando el siguiente pueblo, a unos doce kilómetros. Encontrarás un par de cabañas abandonadas, hasta un pequeño establo. Dicen que vive por allí, pero para que nunca lo encuentren, no sabemos su paradero exacto.

—Bien —contestó un satisfecho Edward.

Empleó toda su concentración, y borró los últimos recuerdos de la campesina, dejándola dormida entre la brizna del abandonado establo.

Partió de ese lugar bastante hambriento, por lo que por esa noche se dedicó a cazar, mientras repasaba en su cabeza todos los acontecimientos que presenció en los últimos días.

En la soledad de su habitación, sin poder dormir durante el día, pensó en Mustang, y en cómo se encontraría en ese momento. Quizá estaba furioso por haber huido de él, o simplemente triste. Hasta se lo imaginó decepcionado.

Rechazó todas esas ideas, arrepintiéndose de haberlas pensado. ¿Y a él qué mierda le importaba lo que le pasaba a Mustang? Se trataba de su destino, y no iba a detenerse en nimiedades como esa. Debía apurarse antes de que lo encontraran, lo que significaría su derrota.

No tenía tiempo para preocuparse de idioteces.

* * *

><p>—¿Lo encontraron?<p>

—Aún no, señor.

Maes escuchó cómo luego de un leve chasquito, el hombre que había transmitido su negativa, ardía en llamas, hasta ser reducido a cenizas.

—¡Dije que no quería mas incompetencias! —aulló indignado Roy Mustang colérico—. ¡Si alguien vuelve a decirme algo como eso, correrá el mismo destino que ese imbécil!

Todos los presentes dieron media vuelta y siguieron su planificación en la búsqueda del pequeño de Mustang, quien se había perdido hacía ya tres días.

Maes no lo creía, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Sabía que Marcoh ocultaba algo, y se temía lo peor. Edward era demasiado astuto, y le daba la impresión de que no estaba perdido, sino que había escapado por su propia cuenta, alejándose para siempre de su amigo.

Estaba preocupado, porque si bien nunca le había caído del todo bien ese chico, Roy estaba intratable desde su desaparición, y no atendía razones. Cualquier insinuación contra Edward, y el pobre desgraciado ardería por su atrevimiento.

Él era su amigo, pero sabía mejor que nadie que debía dejarlo correr. Si encontraban al rubio, sería lo mejor que le pasara al aquelarre.

Sólo rezaba porque apareciera lo antes posible. Y porque Roy no se diera cuenta de que Marcoh sabía algo.

* * *

><p>Por fin, después de pasar otro pueblo tan similar al anterior —en donde vivía esa campesina que le había dado la información— Edward se encontraba en el medio de un campo desierto, y a lo lejos podía ver con claridad unas cuantas cabañas abandonadas.<p>

Su instinto le decía que ése era el lugar, que estaba en lo correcto, y ahí podía hallar lo que tanto deseaba.

Pero un ligero temor se apoderó de él. Knox era un vampiro viejo y sagaz, no se dejaría engañar, y seguramente era mucho más poderoso que él. Debía ser cuidadoso, ya que sólo disponía de esa noche. Si lo atrapaban, podría morir con la luz del alba si al doctor le apetecía.

Con cautela partió rumbo hacia lo que parecía un lugar deshabitado y sólo se detuvo a escasos metros de la primera casucha destruida.

"No siento su presencia, ni la de nadie. ¿Será este el lugar correcto?"

Lo recorrió un escalofrío. Ya no se sentía solo. Podía percibir un gran poder que emanaba del lugar, pero no sabía con precisión de dónde.

Sigiloso, se acercó un poco más, oliendo el aire y alertando sus sentidos. Sintió como una fuerza invisible y completamente desconocida le indicaba el camino a seguir. Entró en el establo que se hallaba a unos metros de la casa abandonada y lo recorrió lentamente, percatándose de que había una puerta secreta en el suelo, rodeada de hierbas, para pasar desapercibida.

La abrió y sintió una brisa cálida procedente de las profundidades del lugar. Estaba oscuro, pero su buena vista de vampiro le permitió ver con claridad unas escaleras de metal, algo extraño según el rubio, y bajó cuidadosamente en estado de alerta permanente.

Se encontró en un túnel bien iluminado, notando rápidamente que la construcción era muy moderna, y que era lo suficientemente resistente ante cualquier atentado. Con una fachada como ese establo, es imposible imaginarse que por debajo de aquel sitio hubiera algo como aquello.

Caminó lentamente hasta encontrar una pesada puerta de metal. La abrió sin problemas, ingresando resuelto en la habitación dónde sabía que había alguien.

Un hombre en apariencia de cuarenta años, con poco cabello negro, apenas una ligera barba, y unos lentes de forma rectangular, lo recibió educadamente.

—Adelante, Edward. Parece que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme.

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—Sé muchas cosas, producto de mi longeva existencia. Si te considerara una amenaza, ¿crees que te hubiese dejado entrar así como así?

Edward lo meditó un instante.

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces, pasa y ponte cómodo. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Nunca recibo visitas, es bueno de vez en cuando romper con la rutina.

—Muchas gracias señor —dijo cortésmente antes de tomar asiento en una silla de ese pequeño laboratorio, mas parecido a una biblioteca.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, mi estimado joven?

—Seré directo con usted. Conocí al doctor Marcoh.

Knox lo miró con una leve sorpresa.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra mi amigo?

—Muy bien, fue él quién me dijo dónde encontrarlo.

—¿Para qué me necesitas con tanta urgencia, jovencito?

—Porque quiero saber si es cierto que usted posee el poder de convertir un vampiro en humano.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la demora, pero el último mes del año siempre es complicado por diversos asuntos.<p>

Espero que les guste el capi, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

¡Ojalá hayan empezado muy bien el año!

Saludos!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva autora Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p>Por siempre Obsesión<p>

**chapter 13: El poder del sol**

—¡Aarghh! ¡No puedo más! ¡Mierda!

El fuego invadía la estrecha cápsula mientras que el ser que se hallaba en su interior ardía completamente en llamas. De repente, la puerta del pequeño lugar se abrió para dejar paso a una manta húmeda y confortante. Los enormes brazos que la sujetaban lo ayudaron a cubrirse con ella, mientras lo empujaba hacia el foso lleno de agua.

Pocos minutos después, un joven tambaleante salía del agua, aturdido y cansado.

—¿Dio resultado?

—No.

La escueta respuesta lo hizo enfadar aunque ya sabía que nada había cambiado en él. Se acercó para tomar la toalla que en ese momento le estaba tendiendo el mayor para secarse y luego dejarse caer del cansancio en el sofá más cercano. El agotamiento lo hacía adormecer.

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien?<p>

—Nada.

Maes Hughes suspiró larga y sonoramente. A un mes de la desaparición de Edward y su rastro ya casi estaba extinto.

Contempló con un dejo de tristeza a Roy, quien daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra a lo lejos. Era la quinta vez que revisaban esa vieja casona abandonada, buscando cualquier indicio por más mínimo que fuera sobre el paradero del rubio.

Como era de esperarse, la pista se perdía en el arroyo. Habían rastrillado todas las zonas más cercanas, pero no habían encontrado absolutamente nada acerca del joven desaparecido.. Como si el agua se lo hubiese tragado.

Maes pensó que en el lugar del pequeño él también habría hecho lo mismo, ya que esa era la manera más fácil de despistar a los perseguidores.

Estaba seguro de que a Edward no le interesaba volver. Habían acabado con todos los homúnculos, y no había señales de que alguien además de ellos buscara al rubio. Sin duda se había dado a la fuga para nunca volver.

A Roy le costaba ponerse en los zapatos de su aprendiz, ya que desde la transformación de Edward la relación entre ellos nunca volvió a ser la misma. En las últimas semanas la distancia se había mantenido, a pesar de que entrenaban juntos durante el día. Maes sospechaba que Marcoh tenía algo que ver con aquello, pero no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo, ni quería ocasionar la muerte del viejo doctor a manos de un embravecido Mustang.

Por momentos el moreno sentía una leve angustia y un extraño dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si unas llamas invisibles lo arrasaran por completo. Irónico tratándose de un vampiro que puede manipular las propiedades ignífugas a su conveniencia.

Desde ese entonces, a Maes lo invadía un extraño sentimiento de ansiedad. Los dolores de su amigo coincidían con la desaparición de Edward, quien se suponía se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia. Eso lo hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

Los vampiros con un vínculo entre sí pueden percibirse mutuamente si se hallan relativamente cerca, o a unos diez kilómetros de separación aproximadamente. En caso de encontrarse aún más lejos, lo que podían percibir eran las sensaciones mas poderosas.

Si era tal y como pensaba, Edward para ese entonces se hallaba muy lejos de ellos, pero Roy podía percibir dolor. Eso lo llenaba de un temor que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Temor de que algo le pasara a su amigo.

¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo Edward con él mismo para que Roy sufriera así?

* * *

><p>—Aún no logro comprender cómo funciona esto.<p>

—Para empezar, no uses tanto la lógica, ya que si lo hacemos, desde un principio deberíamos aclarar que los vampiros no existen, que sería algo ilógico e imposible.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No es lógico, pero existen. Y con el correr del tiempo, sus poderes despiertan y se vuelven más fuertes. Si el vampiro tiene muchos años, sus poderes mentales son impresionantes. Dígame, ¿usted es mayor que Marcoh?

—Por muchos años. Yo conocí a Marcoh al poco tiempo de que fue convertido injustamente.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos. No hacía falta ser un genio de las matemáticas para darse cuenta de que el doctor Knox vivió largas generaciones, épocas totalmente desconocidas para él y para los humanos.

—¿Cómo era la época de antes? —preguntó curioso.

—Diferente, pero a la vez igual.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

—Si quieres saberlo mi estimado joven, ¿por qué no te quedas así como estás y lo ves con tus propios ojos?

Edward pegó un brinco ante la sugerencia.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Me niego ver a mis seres queridos muertos mientras que yo sigo joven, sano y fuerte! ¡Jamás me importaría tanto mi alrededor como para abandonarlos a ellos!

—Quieres mucho a tu hermano ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano? —inquirió suspicaz.

Knox suspiró.

—A decir verdad, pensé que eras un poco mas listo, Edward. Ni siquiera tengo que concentrarme o realizar esfuerzo alguno para leer tu mente y tus recuerdos.

El rubio se sonrojó ante tan obvia respuesta.

—L-lo siento. No estoy pensando con claridad.

—Lo sé, será mejor que por hoy descanses. Mañana en la mañana seguiremos.

Edward asintió en acuerdo y silenciosamente se dirigió a su habitación improvisada.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué QUE? ¿Qué fue lo que me has dicho?<p>

—B-bueno, yo sólo…

—¡Basta ya, Roy Mustang! —gritó un irritado Maes—. Deja ir al pobre chico.

El joven aterrado contra la pared no necesitó que se lo repitieran, salió disparado una vez que escuchó pronunciar la última palabra de Maes.

—Esto tiene que parar. Simplemente no puedes andar incinerando a todos aquellos que no tienen culpa alguna de la situación.

—Son unos incompetentes —soltó frustrado Mustang.

—Insisto. No es la culpa de ellos, Edward cubrió bien su rastro.

El moreno que ya comenzaba a mostrar cansancio en su postura, se irguió como un resorte y enfrentó a Maes con una renaciente furia.

—¡No te permito que saques conclusiones apresuradas sobre él! —escupió venenoso. Estaba harto de las insinuaciones.

—¡Oh, por el amor de…! ¿Quieres terminar con esto de una puta vez? ¿Acaso su desaparición tanto te ha cegado, al punto de volverte estúpido?

—¡No me llames estúpido! Ni se te ocurra decirlo de nuevo, Maes…—siseó furioso. Su tono bajo era aún más peligroso que sus gritos.

—Madura de una buena vez Roy. Estás tan obsesionado con Edward que no ves más allá de tus narices. Es obvio que jamás lo vas a encontrar con esa inútil determinación. ¿A dónde se fue mi frío y calculador amigo?

Mustang se permitió cerrar levemente los ojos y suspirar, en clara señal de resignación.

—Te escucho.

Hughes aprovechó su momentánea tranquilidad.

—Antes de que Edward desapareciera, pudimos descubrir que se había acercado a Marcoh. Para empezar, preguntarle amablemente a él si sabe algo sería un buen paso. Segundo, sus amigos también lo conocen bastante bien, no estaría de más preguntarles sobre la noche de la batalla, cuando Envy se llevó a Edward. Y tercero, deberías usar a los vampiros con mayor poder de persuasión para sonsacar a los aldeanos de los pueblos cercanos para comprobar si alguien ha visto a un joven perdido. Creo firmemente que todo esto sería un muy buen comienzo.

Roy se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan cerrado e idiota. Realmente se sentía así y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Maes tenía razón al insultarlo. Posiblemente las respuestas siempre estuvieron frente a él, pero su obsesión por recuperar a su amado rubio no le permitió nunca ver a su alrededor, a la gente que lo estaba ayudando en silencio, como su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento Maes.

El susodicho sólo le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano. No era momento de ponerse tan sentimental.

—Sólo recuerda ser amable y no incinerar a ninguno de la mansión si su respuesta no es la que buscas.

—Lo sé —contestó tristemente mientras se giraba sobre sus talones para marcharse de la habitación.

—Sólo espero que esto no termine mal —susurró Maes a la habitación ya vacía.

* * *

><p>Era el tercer intento, el tercer fracaso.<p>

—Será mejor que descanses un rato, después de que lo hagas veremos si podemos continuar, de lo contrario empezaremos mañana más temprano. He comprobado que los rayos del amanecer nos pueden servir.

Edward gruñó como única respuesta mientras se secaba con una toalla que le había prestado Knox.

Aún todo le parecía tan imposible como la primera vez que lo había oído, pero tenía esperanza de que ese plan fuera a funcionar. Era su única salida, no quería seguir siendo un ser inmortal y pasar sus días viendo como su hermano menor envejecía y moría, mientras que él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Recordaba con exactitud las palabras que le había dicho Knox luego de su declaración.

—_¿Para qué me necesitas con tanta urgencia, jovencito?_

—_Porque quiero saber si es cierto que usted posee el poder de convertir un vampiro en humano._

_Knox lo miró incrédulo por un par de segundos._

—_Y parece que nada de lo que te diga te va a hacer cambiar de opinión. —declaró certero.  
><em>

—_Así es._

—_¿Y si fuera aún a costa de tu propia vida lo harías? De más esta decirte que no hay seguridad de que funcione, nunca he tenido un experimento concluyente, ni siquiera varios vampiros que se hayan ofrecido a la prueba._

—_No me importa. Debería haber muerto en aquel callejón, pero no fue así. Sólo quiero volver las cosas a su curso natural._

—_¿Acaso quieres morir?_

—_No. Quiero seguir mi vida como si nunca hubiese conocido al monstruo que me creó._

—_Tu amante. El que nunca te contó sobre su naturaleza. Mustang._

_Edward se sorprendió por la mención de su creador, pero en el fondo pudo descubrir que no le importaba lo que pensaba Knox al respecto, ni cuanto sabía sobre el mundo vampiro. Sólo quería volver a ser humano y nada más._

—_Sígueme. —soltó repentinamente el mayor—. Voy a mostrarte el laboratorio principal._

_Salieron de la sala por una puerta que se hallaba en un rincón de la misma, atravesando un extenso túnel, para luego subir unas cortas escaleras. Edward supuso que la enorme sala de laboratorio se encontraba sobre el lugar en donde habían conversado, pero aun así por debajo del suelo, para no levantar sospechas._

_Llegaron a un salón amplio y en forma circular, cuyo techo era de vidrio, excepto por un recorte en forma de circunferencia en el centro del mismo en la que no había nada. Sin embargo, sobre el vidrio se podía apreciar una extraña compuerta de puro metal. Era un techo que se abría por el medio en dos partes para contemplar el cielo a través del vidrio. _

—_No entiendo. ¿No estamos bajo tierra?_

—_Que no te confunda el techo, Edward. El extenso pasillo nos alejó enormemente de mi otro laboratorio. Este lugar se encuentra muy apartado, bajo tierra si, pero el techo corredizo puede mostrarte el cielo. Desde la superficie donde se encuentra el pueblo lo que verías sería la tierra moverse. _

—_De todas formas no entiendo muy bien cómo es que funciona este lugar._

—_Es más sencillo de lo que parece, déjame explicarlo:  
><em>»_Una vez que la compuerta del techo se abre en dos deslizándose hacia los extremos, se puede ver el vidrio a la perfección. Pero como notarás, en el centro no hay nada, ya que se halla recortado.  
><em>

_Se acercó a un interruptor y lo presionó a modo de demostración._

—_¡Pero ahora está por amanecer! —exclamó temeroso el joven._

—_Los vidrios son especiales, la luz del sol no nos hará daño. ¿En la mansión nunca viste este tipo de vidrios?_

—_Si, en las ventanas —contestó Edward fascinado mientras observaba el desplazamiento del techo de metal. _

_El techo del lugar no era muy alto, a pesar de que la sala era bastante amplia, lo que extrañó al joven. Iba a preguntarle al respecto a Knox, pero se detuvo cuando una mano se alzó para que lo escuchara._

—_Ahora, presta atención.  
><em>»_Observa el centro. Como he mencionado, no hay ningún vidrio que lo cubra, en esa circunferencia perfecta entran los rayos solares naturalmente. Eso es lo principal en nuestra prueba. El calor del sol. La energía de esta estrella, que nos puede matar, también nos puede salvar._

_Edward miraba atento al centro del lugar. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por el laboratorio, sin hacerles daño alguno, pero el centro estaba descubierto. Los rayos se veían más brillantes al estar libres del vidrio especial y formaban un círculo perfecto en el centro. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no iluminaban el suelo, ya que en éste había una especie de hoyo._

_Knox volvió a cerrar las compuertas de metal y le hizo una seña al rubio para que lo siguiera._

_En efecto, en el centro de la habitación había un pequeño pozo, pero el agua sólo le llegaría hasta las rodillas, mientras que justo en el centro de ese pozo había una pequeña porción de cemento, como si se tratase de una tarima. Una idea un poco peculiar se iba formando en la mente de Edward. Que el centro esto, que el centro aquello. Todo muy centrado._

—_¿Cómo funciona?_

—_Sencillo: te paras en el cemento que sobresale del pequeño pozo rodeado de agua, activo el tubo —o cápsula, como prefieras— de metal que rodeará al pozo contigo dentro, y luego abriré la compuerta del techo. El resultado: las llamas te abrasarán y te devolverán la vida._

_El rubio lo miró dudoso._

—_¿Sólo eso? ¿Así de simple?_

—_Para ti, si. Aunque te vas a llevar la parte dolorosa. Por mi lado debo calcular las horas exactas en las que tengo que abrir la compuerta para dejar pasar los rayos._

—_¿Para qué sirve el agua de este pseudo-pozo?_

—_Para que las llamas no te maten cuando tu cuerpo ya no resista, debido a que te encotrarás literalmente prendido fuego y encerrado en un tubo de metal casi tan alto como el techo. Deberás arrojarte a uno de los lados, aunque el agua te llegue hasta las rodillas te causará un poco de alivio mientras cierro el techo de ese tubo gigante de metal que te rodea, ya que perdería demasiado tiempo al cerrar el techo entero del laboratorio._

—_¿Y luego?_

—_Buena pregunta. El sol debería poder darte vida de nuevo, sería un equivalente al electroshock para un humano, sólo que a ti no te dejaría secuela alguna. El asunto es que aún no he determinado el tiempo exacto al que debes exponerte. Sólo determiné las horas propicias para el experimento._

—_Entonces pruebe conmigo —contestó resuelto—. Yo aguantaré hasta que demos con el tiempo exacto, para que pueda volver a ser humano._

—_De acuerdo, te prepararé un dormitorio para que descanses ahí. Dentro de exactamente una hora ya podremos comenzar._

_Edward asintió complacido._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capi, perdón por la demora en actualizar.<p>

Saludos!_  
><em>


End file.
